Fight the Good Fight
by cindy123
Summary: Sequel to Separate Ways. The war is coming. What is Isaral teaching Sam to prepare him for what's to come? What new abilities have come to the surface? And, will Sam survive what must be done? Hurt/limp Sam;Protective Dean/Bobby. NOT A DEATHFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Separate Ways. Takes place several months after the events of Separate ways. You do not need to read that to follow this story, but there is an OC from the first story that may confuse you if you haven't read it.**

**Summary: Sam, Dean and Bobby have been crisscrossing the country, killing every demon they come across. What secrets has Sam been keeping as to how he knows where to find the demons? When Sam leads the group to Montana and finds a deserted compound, he decides to settle there. Why? He says that it will be where the demon war will be fought. How could he know this Dean and Bobby wonder. And why do hunters suddenly begin to show up, seemingly drawn to the compound? An old enemy returns and a twist awaits you near the end. THIS IS NOT A DEATHFIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the show created by Eric Kripke. Only the original characters belong to me.**

**Fight the Good Fight**

**Near Fort Peck-North Eastern Montana**

Three figures stood unmoving on a small rise, looking down over an abandoned compound of buildings. On the left was a grizzled older man, his greasy baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. On the right stood a younger man, light brown hair cut short and spiked, his green eyes surveying the buildings below. And in the middle stood the tallest of the three, his dark shaggy hair moving gently in the breeze as he looked from one man to the other.

"This'll do," the taller man said in a soft voice.

"Okay. This'll do for what Sam?" the spike haired man asked, his eyes turning to the taller man.

"This'll do for setting up operations Dean," Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

"Operations?" the older, baseball capped man questioned.

"Yeah, operations Bobby. We set ourselves up here. This is where it'll all end," Sam replied.

"What'll end? Sam, you've lost us here," Dean said with frustration.

"The war Dean. The demon war," an exasperated Sam said as he started down the hill toward the rundown buildings.

"What? Wait a minute Sam. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean shouted after the retreating figure of his brother.

Dean hurried after Sam, Bobby right on his tail. They had a difficult time catching up with the long legged hunter, and only managed it when Sam stopped beside the first building he came to. Dean pulled to a stop next to Sam and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face he and Bobby.

"What are you talking about Sam? How do you know the war will be here?" Dean queried, eyeing his little brother with confusion.

Sam looked from Dean to Bobby and let out a heavy sigh, then pulled his arm out of Dean's grasp and began to walk away. Dean looked to Bobby who merely shook his head then turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam! Answer me Sam!" Dean shouted, trotting off after the retreating younger man.

Sam stopped and turned toward Dean, then lowered his eyes before raising them again and acknowledging the older men.

"Look, I really can't explain right now, but this is where the war will be and I intend to end it here too," Sam said flatly.

"Not good enough Sam. Bobby and I have followed you all across the country, fighting demons every step of the way. You've always seemed to know where they would be and we've never questioned you, but we deserve to know what the hell is going on!" Dean spat out, his eyes sparking with anger.

Sam raised his head, his eyes staring up at the stars before he looked at the other two men. He swallowed slowly then spoke softly.

"I know this is where it will be because I'm going to bring it here. Once we're ready and we have more numbers, I'll summon the demon army here and we will finish this once and for all."

Dean's mouth hung open as he was temporarily rendered mute. He glanced at Bobby when the older man spoke.

"Sam, why would you summon the demon army here? We can't possibly fight a whole army. Their numbers would be in the thousands."

"No, we can't fight them in the traditional way. We'd be slaughtered," Sam agreed.

"So...uh...what are we talking about here Sam?" Dean asked, his voice finally returning to him.

"Uh...I've been meeting with Isaral. He's shown me a way to defeat the demons with minimum casualties. No casualties if everything goes as planned," Sam said, averting his eyes as he was unable to take his brother's shocked stare.

"Isaral? When have you met with Isaral?" Bobby asked the young man.

"I'll answer that Bobby. All the times Sammy here has needed to 'get some air' and been gone for hours. Is that it Sam? Were you meeting with Isaral?" Dean asked with venom in his voice.

Sam gazed at his brother, hating the look in his eyes. "That's right Dean. I was seeing Isaral," he said softly.

"Is Isaral the one who led you to all the demon clusters we've come across?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"At first, yeah...but now?" Sam started, then abruptly stopped.

"What? But now what?" Bobby asked.

"Now...I...uh...I just know where they'll be," Sam answered.

"Come again? You just know where to find them? How?" Dean asked, his tone indicating that he did not like where this was heading at all.

"Isaral has instructed me on how to hone my abilities to zero in on demon activity," Sam explained.

"What, you have visions that tell you where they are?" Bobby queried, taking his hat off and scratching his head.

"Not exactly. I just concentrate and am able to pick up their energy."

Dean looked at Sam then nervously began pacing. He didn't like that Sam hadn't confided in him. It pretty much pissed him off more than he would admit. He turned on Sam, fire burning in his eyes.

"When were you going to enlighten me on these new abilities of yours Sam? Huh? And what about Bobby? We've fought with you, nearly died a few times. When were you gonna tell us?" Dean seethed, his face turning a shade of red that Sam had never seen before.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? It's just..." Sam started.

"It's just what Sam? Explain it to us!" Dean shouted.

"Ever since what happened that night, when I almost...when Isaral healed me, you both have treated me like I could break at any time. I was afraid if you found out about this new ability that you would lock me away somewhere in an attempt to protect me."

"Well...you know what!? Why don't you give us a little more credit than that Sam! We agreed to support you and to help you on this...quest of yours. You should have told us instead of leaving us to wonder what the hell was going on with you!" Dean spat.

"Dean, I'm sorry. Can you honestly say you wouldn't have freaked out on me though?"

"Hell yes I would've freaked out, but I promised you I'd let you lead this and I would have kept that promise."

Sam lowered his eyes, ashamed at keeping something so important from his brother and friend. He raised his eyes when he felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder.

"Sam, when Bobby and I came into the cabin that night and saw you with Isaral, and then found out that you tried to kill yourself, yeah we upped the ante on the 'watch out for Sammy' deal. And yeah, maybe we have been a bit more overprotective then normal, but we would have backed you up...all the way. We will back you up all the way. Just no more secrets, okay?"

Sam smiled then nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, okay. I'm sorry. Sorry to you too Bobby."

Bobby clapped the young man on the back, smiling slightly. "That's okay Sam. Just remember, we're in this together," he said gruffly.

Sam nodded, then looked around. He glanced from Bobby to Dean then smiled.

"Well, we better get some sleep. We've got lots of work to do tomorrow," he said through his grin.

"What? You mean this place? Why?" Dean asked, gazing around at the buildings surrounding them.

Sam smiled sheepishly before speaking. "If we clean it, they will come." Sam chuckled then turned and headed back up the hill to the waiting Impala, leaving Dean and Bobby to stare after him.

"Funny Sam, real funny. So this is 'Field of Dreams' now?" Dean shouted as he hurried off after his brother.

Bobby watched the two brothers, shaking his head lightly before following after.

"I'm too old for this crap!" he muttered to himself as he climbed the short hill and met up with the waiting Winchesters.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There it is. What do you think? Please let me know.**

**Cindy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, thanks for reading. Welcome back to all of the readers who read Separate Ways! Here is the next chapter.**

**Cindy.**

**Just one more thing. I originally started posting this story in July 2008 on , before season 4 started. Sam's new abilities in this story may look familiar even though this was written before those abilities became apparent on the show. Anyway, on to the story.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean looked up from his work on the well pump as a shadow fell over him. He squinted in the afternoon sun, smiling when he saw Bobby standing over him. He raised his hand to shield his eyes as he stood to face the older hunter.

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asked, wiping the back of his hand across his sweat soaked forehead.

"Just checking on how the pump's coming along," Bobby replied, looking down at the pump that lay on the ground at their feet.

Dean lowered his gaze to the pump and wiped his hands on his dusty jeans. "Just about done actually. How's the main generator going?" he asked.

"It's ready to go. All fueled up. I'm just waiting on Sam to finish fixing the solar panels. As soon as that's done, we can get some power going here," Bobby replied.

"Well, okay then. I'll get this puppy put back together and get it back underground. Hopefully we'll have water in a few hours," Dean said as Bobby turned to walk away.

"Hey Bobby?" he called after the retreating man.

Bobby turned, his eyes shadowed by the brim of his baseball cap. "Yeah?"

"Who do you think Sam was talking about?"

"How do you mean?"

"When he said 'they will come', who do you think he meant?"

Bobby removed his cap then brushed his hand over his head. "I don't know. The demons maybe?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He said he'd summon the demons. I think he means something else," Dean retorted.

"Well...what do you think?" Bobby asked.

"Hell, I don't know Bobby. None of this makes any sense," Dean started, turning his attention behind Bobby when he caught movement where Sam was working. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he took off running, pulling his pistol from the back waistband of his jeans as he ran.

Bobby jerked around, following soon after Dean, pulling his own gun when he saw two men flanking Sam by the building housing what once was the kitchen and mess hall. He swore to himself when he saw Dean aim his gun at the closest man's head, and said man pulled his own gun. Unfortunately, Sam was smack dab in the middle of the two gun toters with the other man now reaching for his piece. Bobby aimed his gun at the other man, when all the while Sam stood in shock, his eyes wide and his hands outstretched in front of him.

"Drop the gun and step away from my brother asshole!" Dean shouted at man number one.

"Dean, st..." Sam started.

"Move away Sam, so I can shoot this dipshit!" Dean spat.

"Hey! Get your gun off MY brother!" the other man yelled shakily, moving his gun until it was aimed at Dean.

"Uh-uh, back off kid!" Bobby said flatly to the younger looking man, stepping forward, his gun never wavering.

Sam stepped forward, putting himself in the middle of all the drawn weapons, his eyes darting between the four agitated men.

"Will you all just stop!" Sam shouted, his eyes resting on Dean. "Dean, it's okay. They're not here to hurt me."

"They showed up with guns Sam!" Dean seethed incredulously.

"You drew first asshole! We were just talking," the first man spat.

"Yeah, well..." Dean started.

"Dean...Bobby, it's okay. They're hunters. Just put down the weapons. All of you," Sam said evenly.

Dean and Bobby glanced at each other as the other two men did the same. The four men slowly lowered their guns, their eyes never leaving the men opposite them. Sam sighed in relief as he turned back to Dean.

"Dean, Bobby...this is Jakota Troy and his brother Bryan. They are hunters and they've come to help fight the demons," Sam said.

"Hey, how did you know we were hunters? We never told you that," the man Sam introduced as Bryan asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Sam glanced at him and smiled slightly. "You were drawn here right? To Fort Peck and then to the compound here ?"

"Well...yeah. But how...?" Bryan asked.

"I chose this place. Now, other hunters will be drawn here," Sam stated.

"So...it's true what they say?" Jakota asked. "You're psychic?"

Dean and Bobby instinctively stepped between Sam and the brothers, their eyes flashing a warning to back off.

"Where'd you hear that? Huh?" Dean spat, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Hey...take it easy. Word gets around okay? We met this hunter a while back and he heard it from an associate of Gordon Walker. Walker told this associate that Sam Winchester was some kind of psychic."

"Gordon Walker? We only met him once...how did he...?" Dean queried, then stopped himself.

"Word is things didn't go real well between you guys. He was pretty pissed. We really didn't believe it. Thought he was trying to make you guys look bad," Bryan said.

"I guess he was pretty pissed, but trying to turn people against us? Dangerous people? Saying stuff about Sam that could get him hurt?" Dean mused.

"Gordon thinks...I guess he heard that Sam is supposed to be..." Jakota started.

"Supposed to be what?" Bobby asked.

"He's supposed to be evil or something. Supposedly he's going to lead the demon army against humans," Jakota replied sheepishly.

"What!? He said that? Where did he hear that?" Sam asked, bewilderment crossing his face. He glanced warily at Dean, who returned his worried gaze.

"Look, we don't believe any of it. Some do I guess, but most don't. Like you said, he's pissed. You hurt his pride and he's getting back at you," Bryan stated.

"Crap Sam! And you say hunters are gonna be drawn here?" Dean asked guardedly.

"Yeah...Isaral said once I chose a location, other hunters would come," Sam replied.

"Well...what if Gordon Walker is drawn here? Huh? Crap! This is so not good!" Dean spat, his heart rate jumping drastically.

"I guess we'll deal with that if and when it happens," Sam replied.

"I don't like this Sam. Not one little bit!"

"We can't worry about Gordon right now. We've got lots of work to do. The war's coming and we don't have much time," Sam said before walking away.

Dean, Bobby and the Troy brothers watched him as he walked away, glancing at each other before they too started walking, Dean and Bobby keeping themselves between the youngest Winchester and the newest members of the slowly growing human army.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The action is coming, I promise you that. We've got limp!Sam, hurt!Dean and demons! Oh my! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll let me know one way or the other.**

**Cindy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Once again, I'm blown away by the support I've received for my stories. You all rock! Thank you very, very much! Now, onto chapter 3.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two weeks had passed and the number of hunters that had migrated to the compound had grown to thirty. The compound now had running water and power thanks to several generators and the solar panels that graced the roofs of all of the buildings. The kitchen was fully stocked with enough food to feed the steadily growing population of hunters. Two hunters, Joel Masters and Tara Stanton, had taken it upon themselves to become camp cooks and kept the other hunters well fed and happy.

Sleeping quarters had been established with Sam taking up residence in a small one room building. The room contained a double sized bed pushed into one corner, a small desk on the opposite wall, and a few old wooden chairs. Bobby and Dean shared the larger building next to Sam's. Dean was not comfortable with the set up but wanted to give Sam the space he needed for his many meetings with Isaral, who had shown up at the end of week one and stayed on.

The other hunters either stayed in the cot filled barracks building or set up tents around the complex. All occupants of the compound shared the showers and toilets with certain times set up for each gender to use the showers.

Each hunter had their assigned duties and the camp ran quite smoothly. Several hunters had completed digging a small trench that completely surrounded the compound and all that remained to be done was to fill the trench with salt to keep the camp safe from demon infiltration.

A small medical facility had been set up and had been stocked with various medical supplies that had been snaked from several clinics and hospitals in the surrounding towns. Dr. Maggie Denton, the wife of Mel Denton, a hunter who had been killed while hunting a Wendigo, ran the medical facility. So far, the injuries she had treated had been minor, a few cuts, bumps and bruises sustained when a group of three demons had attacked the compound.

After a short fight, the demons had been lured to a building in the middle of the compound and had been trapped by the devil's trap that covered the ceiling. The demons had been exorcised and their hosts had been treated, then taken into town and left in a park, confused and bewildered, but alive.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean and Bobby stood with Jakota and Bryan as they waited for Sam. They were going to grab a bite to eat and then head into town for more supplies. Sam emerged from his quarters and smiled slightly at the four men then started toward them. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and the four men watched in shocked silence as Sam was spun around to his right then lifted from his feet, landing on the ground with a hard thud. Other hunters ran from the mess hall, their heads jerking from side to side to see what had happened. They all turned in one direction when they heard an anguished cry and saw Dean scramble across the dirt then fall to his knees beside a sprawled form.

"SAM!!"

Dean dropped down next to Sam, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Sam lay on his right side, his left arm stretched up over his head, hiding his face from Dean's view. Dean sensed the others standing over him and he looked up briefly at Bobby before settling his gaze back onto his brother. He noticed a pool of blood forming beneath Sam and he gently grasped Sam's arm, pulling it down from the stricken hunter's face, then carefully rolled him over. Sam's eyes were wide open and glassy. He stared straight ahead until Dean grasped his hand at which time he slowly turned his gaze onto his brother. His mouth moved as he tried to speak but only a gurgle come out, followed by a cough that spattered blood over his pale face and coated his blue tinged lips.

"S-Sammy?" Dean whispered as he looked down Sam's body, his eyes resting on the growing crimson stain on the right side of Sam's chest.

Dean looked up when Maggie Denton dropped down on Sam's other side. She quickly began to evaluate Sam's condition, pulling his shirt up so she could see his wound. Dean turned his attention to Bobby, rage and fear mixing in his eyes.

"Gordon Walker. Gordon did this. Find him Bobby," Dean seethed.

"Already being taken care of Dean. Don't worry, we'll find him," Bobby replied, his gaze turning to Sam and the doctor.

"Dean, this gunshot is right through Sam's lung. I-I ..." Maggie stammered.

"What? Maggie, you have to help him!" Dean cried, his eyes falling to Sam's pale face.

"I can't Dean! He has no breath sounds on the right side. His lung is collapsed and he's lost too much blood," Maggie answered, panic filling her voice.

"We have to get him to town! Come on! We have to..." Dean started, his frantic hand pushing firmly at the wound on Sam's chest.

"Dean! He'll never make it. And I don't have the resources. I'm sorry...I..."

"No! He's not going to die! I won't let him! Bryan, get Isaral! Now Bryan!!" Dean screamed, then turned back to Sam.

Sam continued to stare at Dean, his pain filled eyes pleading with his big brother to help him. His breaths came in short, wheezing gasps and his lips had turned a sicklier shade of blue. Suddenly, he arched up from the ground, his eyes shut tightly as tears were squeezed from the corners. Blood spilled over his lips as he gasped for air.

"Sam! Oh God, Sammy! It's okay little brother. I'm here. You're going to be okay!" Dean cried as he tried to calm his brother. "Where's Isaral!!!???"

Sam collapsed back to the ground, his body falling limp as his eyes closed. Dean cupped Sam's cheek, pulling his face around to his.

"Sam! No, you stay with me. I can't do this without you! Please little brother..." Dean cried.

Dean flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively knew it was Bobby. He turned his eyes just in time to see Bryan lead Isaral through the crowd of hunters that surrounded them.

"Please Isaral. Please save him..." Dean pled, his hand brushing absently through Sam's hair.

Isaral kneeled next to Sam then rested his hand over the wound in Sam's chest. A bright light emanated from his hand as he lay his other hand over the fallen hunters eyes. Isaral spoke in soft tones as the light from his hand grew brighter. The hunters that encircled the scene shielded their eyes as the light became too bright. Dean lowered his chin to his chest, closing his eyes against the brightness.

After several minutes, Isaral rose and looked down upon the young man on the ground. Dean took Sam's face into his hands, his eyes searching his little brothers face got signs of life. He sat up and grasped Sam's hand when Sam's eyes moved rapidly under his lids. Sam's eyes fluttered open and he gazed tiredly up at Dean's face.

"D-Dean?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh Sammy. It's okay. You're okay," Dean reassured his brother and himself.

"Dean, we need to get Sam back to his room," Maggie said softly.

Dean nodded, then reached one arm under Sam's upper back and one under his knees. Bobby hurried to Sam's other side and helped Dean lift him. They carried the weak young man to his room and carefully laid him on his bed. Maggie immediately took over, examining Sam as she had done before. Several minutes later she looked up and smiled.

"Sam is quite weak, but his chest sounds fine now. He needs to rest but I think he'll be fine in a few days. I-I can't believe it. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I..." Maggie remarked.

Dean grinned then sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "See Sam, you're gonna be fine," he said softly.

"M'tired Dean," Sam whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

"Yeah, sleep Sam. I'll be right here when you wake up," Dean said quietly.

The door to Sam's room opened and Jakota hurried to Dean and Bobby, his eyes falling to Sam's sleeping form. They widened at the large blood stain on Sam's shirt.

"Uh...um..." he stammered as he pulled his eyes away from his friend. "There's no sign of the shooter. We found where he was hidden, but there's no sign of him now."

"I know it was Gordon. I want three sets of two patrolling the perimeter 'round the clock. Everyone keeps their eyes open for Walker. I want him alive. I want to be the one to kill the bastard," Dean commanded.

Jakota nodded then left after one more glance at Sam. Dean turned to Bobby, his eyes filled with fury and hatred.

"Gordon Walker is a dead man!" he spat, Bobby nodding his head in agreement.

The two hunters pulled up chairs and settled in next to Sam's bed. They nodded when Maggie made her leave then settled in once again to watch over the recovering hunter.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OMG, did I just hurt Sam? Me? Can't be huh? lol I hope you all liked the chapter and hope you will let me know either way! Catch you all tomorrow for chapter 4.**

**Cindy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all! Glad so many are enjoying my story! Without further ado, here is chapter 4.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Uh-uh, no way Sam! I'll get you something to eat. You're staying right here," Dean said, his hand firmly planted in the middle of Sam's chest.

"Dean, I'm not gonna hide out here in my room and never come out!" Sam cried as he attempted to push past his brother.

"Sam, number one, you're still so weak you can barely stand on your own and number two, you almost died and I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again!" Dean spit out.

"Look, I understand. I really do, but..." Sam started.

"No Sam, I don't think you do. If Isaral hadn't been here, you'd be dead. Plain and simple. Gordon Walker is still out there and he could have someone on the inside. I'm not taking that chance."

"So, what? You're going to keep me prisoner then? Guards standing at the door? I can't do that Dean!"

"Please Sam, don't fight me on this. I just can't...I have to...please, just stay in here!" Dean pled.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't. All of those hunters out there, they came here because of me. What are they going to think if I cower away in here while they're out there fighting? I need to be out there, alongside them," Sam explained, his eyes pleading with Dean to understand.

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face, shaking his head dejectedly. His eyes rose to meet Sam's, and he instantly regretted it. He could never deny Sam when he gave him the puppy dog eyes, and they were in full throttle today.

"I don't like this Sam. Not even a little. You don't go anywhere by yourself. You're either with me, Bobby, Isaral or one of the brothers. And don't argue either. It's that or you're stuck in here."

"Dean..." Sam began in protest.

"No Sam. That's the deal. Oh, and a guard outside your door when you're sleeping."

Sam rolled his eyes then reluctantly nodded his agreement. If this is what it took to get Dean to loosen the reins then Sam was game. He understood where Dean was coming from, but he had a job to do and he couldn't do it locked away in hiding. Sam absently rubbed at his aching chest as Dean opened the door and peered outside. Dean stepped out onto the small porch and Sam heard him conversing with whomever's turn it was to stand guard. Sam shook his head and slowly lowered himself onto the edge of his bed to give his weak legs a rest while he waited for the go ahead from Dean that it was okay to head to the mess hall.

It took ten minutes but Dean finally returned and moved to help Sam stand up from the bed. Sam shrugged him off, rolling his eyes as he slowly stood.

"I can stand on my own Dean. I'm not completely helpless you know," Sam said, annoyance in his tone.

"Don't start Sam. You had a bullet through your lung three days ago and even though Isaral healed you, I know you're still hurting. You can't hide it from me, so don't even try," Dean retorted, his brows arching daring Sam to deny it.

"Whatever. Can we go? I'm hungry," Sam mumbled as he shuffled toward the door.

"Let me go out first Sammy," Dean said, pushing ahead of Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes yet again, but allowed Dean to take the lead. Dean poked his head out the door and nodded at who stood waiting there, then stepped out, motioning Sam to follow. Sam walked through the door and was immediately flanked by Dean and Bryan with Bobby leading the way across the complex to the mess hall.

"So...where's the fourth musketeer?" Sam quipped when he noticed Jakota's absence.

"I sent him to get some sleep. He has the first shift tonight," Dean replied, his eyes continually scanning the surrounding terrain.

"Dean, I don't need a guard at my door. Really man, you're getting paranoid..." Sam complained.

"A bullet through your lung Sam...ring any bells? Remember our deal little brother, or I'll haul your ass right back to your room and I'll tie you to the bed if I have to!" Dean spat angrily.

Sam pursed his lips, not saying another word. He quickened his steps, but stumbled when his knees buckled beneath him. Dean and Bryan quickly reached out and grabbed his arms, steadying him until his legs would once again support him. He gave them an embarrassed smile as he continued walking. Dean kept a firm grip on his arm, just above his elbow and as much as it annoyed him, Sam didn't shake him off because he knew he'd probably fall if it weren't for the support.

They made it to the mess hall without further incidence and Dean led Sam to a table. "You sit, I'll get you a plate," Dean stated firmly.

"Dean, I can get my own lunch," Sam protested.

"Yeah, right Sam. You can barely hold yourself up as it is. Sit...don't move."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and rested his face in his hands. Dean filled a plate and set it on the table in front of his brother. Sam looked up and smiled lightly then slowly lifted a forkful to his mouth. Dean's voice made him stop before the food even hit his tongue.

"Okay everyone. Listen up!" Dean said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Dean...what are you doing?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean held up a finger to silence Sam before continuing. "I know some of you may know Gordon Walker, and I'm sure most of you have heard of him. Well, Gordon seems to think that my brother, someone you all have come to know, is evil. I'm sure you've all heard that too. Three days ago Gordon tried but failed to kill Sam. Now, I can't be certain, but lets just say I have a feeling that there might just be someone here working with our buddy Gordon..."

Sam stood and grabbed Dean's arm and turned him around. "What the hell are you doing Dean?" he whispered urgently.

"I'm doing my job Sam," Dean replied before turning back to his audience.

"Sorry 'bout that folks. So, as I was saying, one of you, maybe more are working with Gordon. Now, I will find out who you are and I will take you out. Understand people, Sam's here to destroy the demon army, contrary to what Gordon believes. And me, I'm here to destroy anything or anyone who tries to hurt my brother. That's all, you can all go back to your meals," Dean finished with a smile, then went to the mess line and filled his own plate.

Dean sat next to Sam, turning to look at his brother who stared at him, slackjawed. Dean shrugged his shoulders then proceeded to shove a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Sam shook his head and dropped his fork onto his plate, then pushed the plate away. Dean watched his brother and shaking his head he pulled the plate back in front of Sam.

"Eat Sam, you need to build your strength back up," Dean said then turned back to his meal.

Sam glared at Dean as he wordlessly picked his fork up again and began to slowly eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gordon, I think you're wrong about Sam Winchester."

"Sam Winchester is evil. He has everyone in that camp snowed," Gordon replied to the figure hidden in the shadows.

"I don't think so. I've been keeping a close eye on him as you asked. All I've seen points to him being exactly as he says. He's not evil Gordon and he may just be our best weapon against the demons. I can't continue with your plan. The demon who told you about Sam could have been lying. Demon's lie, you know that."

"You will continue with the plan or you will die. Don't forfeit your life for that...thing. I don't even know what he is. He should be dead, but he isn't. Does that sound normal to you?"

"Isaral healed him Gordon. Isaral is a messenger from God. Look it up. Why would God send a messenger and healer to Sam if he is as you say he is?"

"How do you know that's really this Isaral? Could be a demon posing as God's messenger," Gordon commented dryly.

"No, he crosses the salt lines. Holy water doesn't burn him. You're wrong about Sam, Gordon."

"Sam Winchester must, and will die. You will stick to the plan or you will pay the price."

No more words were spoken and the figure disappeared into the night. Gordon Walker watched the figure walk away, a cruel smile playing over his lips. Sam Winchester would not escape death again. Gordon would make sure of it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That damn Gordon! He just doesn't quit! I hope you liked that chapter and I hope you will let me know!**

**Cindy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, my internet/email is acting up again (damn Montana weather!). I'm not sure that I will be able to reply to all of your comments so I am thanking each and everyone of you who left me a review! Your comments keep me going and they are much appreciated. Now, onto the update. This is a shorter chapter but I hope you will like it anyway.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Jakota, wake up," Dean whispered urgently shaking the sleeping hunter's shoulder.

Jakota jerked awake, his wide eyes darting around as he tried to focus on who the figure was standing next to his cot.

"Wh...what's going on?" he questioned warily, pulling himself up from the cot.

"Just get dressed, I'll fill you in on the way," Dean said. Turning to another cot, he shook the man who lay sleeping there. "Bryan, get up. We need to move. Now!"

Bryan bolted up, his eyes falling on Dean and his brother. He sat on the edge of his cot and bent over to put on his boots. He was fully clothed, having just collapsed onto his cot after a long day of patrolling the perimeter of the compound.

The three men hurried from the barracks as Dean filled the brothers in on the reason for their rude awakening. Dean explained that on his last sweep he witnessed a group of five men hiding in the trees at the northwest corner of the compound. He went on to explain that when one of the men tried to cross the salt line, he was driven back with a sharp cry of pain.

"Demons?" Jakota asked, his eyes widening.

"Shouldn't we get Sam?" Bryan asked as he rushed along beside the other two men.

"No, he's with Isaral. We can handle this," Dean said, pulling two bottles from his coat pockets and handing one to each man.

"How are we gonna do that Dean? Holy water will hurt 'em but it won't kill 'em," Bryan said.

"We just need to draw them to that old shack by the rock outcropping. I drew a devils trap on the ceiling. Once we get them there we exorcise them," Dean replied.

"I don't know Dean, I think we should get Sam," Jakota said, his eyes glancing to his brother.

"Look, I've been doing this a long time. I think I can handle things without the help of my little brother," Dean spat.

"Dean, we know how capable you are. We just think Sam might want to be involved is all," Jakota replied.

"Sam is with Isaral, as I said. Besides, he hasn't been feeling well the past few days. I'm not going to drag him into something when he's not healthy. I won't risk his safety like that," Dean said, holding his hand out to silence anymore speaking.

Jakota and Bryan glanced quickly at each other then quietly followed Dean through the trees. The three hunters pulled up behind a large tree when they heard voices up ahead of them. They peered from behind their hiding place and three men came into view. They looked normal in every way except one thing. Their eyes were coal black, no whites visible at all.

"I thought you said there were five," Bryan whispered.

"There are," a deep voice said from behind the three hunters.

The hunters spun around and came face to face with two black eyed men. The men sneered at the hunters as the other three demons circled behind them.

"Well, well, well. Dean Winchester, in the flesh. You have quite the reputation," one demon possessed man with shoulder length red hair hissed.

"I'm not surprised. I am very popular with the ladies," Dean smirked, glancing nervously to his companions, who both appeared quite nervous themselves.

"Ah, I've heard of your...colorful conversationalism," Red quipped, his grin widening.

"I do know how to keep things from getting boring," Dean replied.

"So...where's baby brother? I was so hoping to meet him," Red said.

"He's busy. Sorry to disappoint you," Dean replied, his hackles rising a bit at the mention of Sam.

"Well, that's too bad. Oh well, we'll be seeing him soon enough. Once he comes out to rescue you three clowns, he'll be all ours."

"What makes you think we'll need to be rescued?" Jakota asked, leering at the demon who was threatening his friend.

"What makes you think you won't?" the demon replied.

With that, Jakota was sent flying. He landed with a loud thud on the ground twenty feet away where he lay, groaning in pain. Bryan instantly started toward his brother, but was flung backwards into a tree, unable to move or talk. Dean suddenly flew backwards also, hitting the large tree they had been hiding behind. He tried pulling his head forward but was unable to move. The redheaded demon approached Dean as the other four split and stood guard over the brothers.

"So, Dean. How long before you think Sammy boy will come riding in on his white stallion to save the day?"

"He won't. He's too smart to run into a trap," Dean replied.

"Oh, I think he will if he knows big brother is in trouble."

"He doesn't know we're out here. Sorry, but your little plan is not gonna work."

"It'll work just fine. Sammy's the psychic wonder. The boy who would be king. And boy, do those powers of his kick in when big brother Dean is in danger. I think there's going to be a reason for Sam's abilities to kick in Dean," Red said, suddenly producing a long piece of rusty rebar and shoving it viciously through Dean's thigh.

Dean screamed with pain as the demon twisted the rebar in his leg. Blood flowed from the wound where the rebar entered and exited, and Dean began to feel lightheaded from pain and the sudden blood loss. The demon leaned forward, his face mere inches from Dean's.

"Now, all we do is wait," it whispered.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, Dean's hurting right about now! Wonder if the demon is right and Sam will come riding to the rescue, as it hopes. Find out tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

**Cindy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's update time! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You continue to make my days happier! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, his shoulders hunched as he rubbed absently at his aching forehead. He hadn't been feeling well the past few days and was unsure how he would be able to concentrate when his head was pounding, he was dizzy and he felt like knives were piercing his abdomen. Isaral stood, quietly watching the young man as he massaged just above the bridge of his nose. Sam hissed suddenly and pressed his other hand firmly to his stomach.

"Let me help you Samuel," Isaral said in his soft voice.

"No...no, I'm fine. It's just the heat. You can't be healing me every time I get a pain or sniffle Isaral," Sam replied as he straightened up, not quite succeeding in erasing the pained lines from his face.

"You need to be able to concentrate without distraction," Isaral stated, his pale eyes never straying from Sam's tense face.

"I'm fine Isaral, really. Let's continue...okay?" Sam said softly as he relaxed back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Isaral stared for a moment then lowered himself onto the chair next to the bed. "Very well," he said as he rested his hand on Sam's chest. "Now concentrate. Imagine yourself pulling all of your power into a tight ball then imagine you're holding it to your chest. Feel the pressure build, but keep holding. Do not let go until you feel you can't hold on any longer. I know it's hard Samuel, but you have to hold on as long as you can if you are to succeed," Isaral said softly as he gazed at Sam's sweating face.

Sam's body trembled with exertion as he listened to Isaral's instructions. He could feel the pressure in his chest build and build until he found it hard to breathe. He continued to hold onto the pressure, his dizziness threatening to overcome him. Without warning, his eyes flew open and the pressure was instantly released. He sat up quickly, grabbing his head and stomach at the same time, his wide eyes turning to Isaral.

"Samuel, what is it? Are you okay?" Isaral queried, his hand coming to rest on Sam's shoulder.

"I...I have to go. Dean's in trouble...he needs me...I feel it," Sam stammered as he jumped up from the bed. Isaral reached out to steady the young hunter when he teetered somewhat at rising.

"Samuel...no. You are not ready. You must stay here," Isaral said, grasping Sam's forearm.

"I have to help Dean Isaral. I can do this. I'm ready..." Sam replied, rushing for the door, all the while trying to push away the dizziness and stomach cramps that attacked him.

Sam hurried out into the night with Isaral right behind him. He didn't quite know what was happening but he did know Dean was in serious trouble and he wasn't about to leave him out there just so he could remain safely tucked away behind the salt lines.

"Samuel! You cannot put yourself in harms way...not yet," Isaral pled.

Sam turned, his eyes falling on the fair haired messenger. "I can't let anything happen to him Isaral. If I don't go and he dies, then everything I'm doing, am going to do will be in vain," Sam said, his eyes beseeching his mentor.

"Is Dean the only one you're doing this for Samuel? What about everyone else who is depending on you, whether they know it or not?"

"Of course Dean's not the only one I'm doing this for, but he is the most important one I'm doing it for. I'm sorry Isaral, I have to go," Sam said softly, then turned and ran off into the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean lifted his pain filled eyes to glare at the red headed demon who still held the rusty rebar that pierced his thigh. He could hear the brothers struggling groans as they were dragged to the tree where he was being restrained.

"This isn't going to work. Sam isn't going to fall for any of this, so you may as well let us go and then you can go crawl back under the rock that you crawled out from under," Dean hissed venomously.

The demon laughed, sending a chill down the hunter's spine. He once again twisted the rebar, forcing another scream to tear from Dean's lips. "Sammy boy will come, and he will be ours."

"Don't call him that!" Dean spat, blinking his eyes against the darkness that crept into his vision.

"Oh, that's right. Only big brother gets to call him Sammy. Well...I don't think Sam-my likes it too much Dean. It is kind of demeaning, don't you think?"

"It's...endearing," Dean seethed through his teeth.

"It's childish," the demon replied.

"You know what, you don't know anything about me or Sam, so piss off carrot top!" Dean spat.

"I know Sammy believes your dad loved you more than him. I know he feels inadequate when compared to you. And I know he'd die to protect you and that's why I know he'll show up," the demon snarled.

"You don't know jack shit! My dad loved Sam just as much as me and Sam knows it!"

"If your daddy loved Sammy so much, why would he tell you that you may have to kill him? Sounds to me like daddy didn't have too much faith in our little Sammy boy."

"Shut up you son of a bitch! And don't call him your Sammy, he belongs to no one!"

"Oh, so he doesn't belong to you? 'Cause I gotta tell you, you sure treat him like he's your property."

"Where do you get your information asshole? Sam doesn't belong to me or anybody else dick weed!"

"I get my information from whom Sam does belong to. I get it from Azazel, who happens to keep a pretty close eye on you Winchesters, especially young Sammy. I've talked to your daddy a few times too, whenever I've gotten down to the pit. He sends his regards by the way."

"I'm gonna..." Dean started, but was cut off when Sam burst through the treeline, his eyes frantically surveying the scene before him.

"Get the hell away from my brother you son of a bitch!" Sam screamed as he neared the group of demons and hunters.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" Carrot top taunted, giving the rebar in Dean's leg another twist.

Sam saw Dean flinch, could see the pain in his eyes, and fury burned through him like a forest fire raging through a tinder dry forest. He lowered his head but never let his eyes leave the demon's face. The smiles that had been on the five possessed men's faces quickly disappeared as they were pushed away from the three hunters by an invisible force. Dean slid to the ground and the brothers cautiously reached down and grasped his arms. They looked up to Sam whose face held the look of deep concentration.

"Jakota, Bryan...get him out of here. Get him to Maggie," Sam commanded, nodding slightly when the two men lifted Dean up between them.

"What about you Sam? You're coming, right?" Bryan queried nervously as he gently lifted Dean's leg up at the same time Jakota lifted the other.

"No...I have to take care of this first," Sam replied.

"No way Sam!" Dean spat, trying desperately to stay conscious. "You two better not leave him!"

"Go! Now! I can't hold them much longer!" Sam shouted.

The demon possessed men began to slowly move forward once more and Sam glared at the brothers as they shuffled their feet, unsure of what to do.

"Move! Get him out of here! I can handle this," Sam spat.

"No! Don't you dare!" Dean cried, but his voice had lost all of its force.

"Get him to Maggie!"

The brothers glanced nervously at each other then quickly took off, carrying Dean between them. Dean sluggishly twisted his head to look at Sam and the last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was his baby brother being surrounded by the five demon possessed men.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hmmmm...was that a cliffie I left? I wouldn't do that would I? I mean, that would be mean! Making you wait until tomorrow to find out what happens next. Huh, maybe I'll have to post another chapter tonight to make up for being such a meanie! I'll think about it! Take care and be sure to let me know what you think. Love to you all.**

**Cindy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I was informed by more than one person how evil I am to have left you with yet another cliffhanger. I hope this bonus chapter makes up for my evilness. Enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Maggie! We need help!" Jakota screamed as he and his younger brother burst into the medical unit with an unconscious Dean hanging between them.

A few moments later a disheveled and sleepy eyed Maggie rushed from the back room, her eyes widening when she saw the metal bar protruding from Dean's thigh. She hurried to the makeshift exam table as she motioned for the brothers to bring Dean to her.

"Put him on the table...gently..." she instructed.

As gently as they could, Jakota and Bryan hoisted Dean up and settled him onto the table. Maggie placed a pillow under his head then moved her attention to his leg. She hissed as she cut his jeans away from the wound, silently noting the amount of blood that continued to seep from the wound. Equally disturbing was the rust that encrusted the rebar. That could cause problems if Dean was not current on his tetenous shot.

"How long ago did this happen?" Maggie questioned, lifting her gaze to the concerned faces of Jakota and Bryan.

"Uh...half hour or so I guess," Bryan stated. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"This is pretty bad. Way more than I can handle here. We'll have to get him to town..." Maggie started.

"No...n-not leaving. Wh-where's S-Sam?" a barely conscious Dean queried.

"Um..he's...Dean, you were bleeding to death...he..." Jakota stammered.

"Shit! He's...still out there?" Dean cried as he tried to rise up from the table.

Maggie pushed Dean back down, her eyes falling on Jakota, questioning.

"Stay still Dean, I don't want you to aggravate your leg any further. Now, what happened out there? What about Sam?"

"We went out when Dean saw some men trying to enter the complex. They couldn't cross the salt line. It was a trap to get Sam out there I guess. Sam showed up and sent us away with Dean," Bryan rambled, his eyes falling in fear and shame.

"You left him out there alone?" Maggie exclaimed.

"Dean couldn't walk. Sam said he could handle them...oh God...what if he..." Bryan replied.

"Get your sorry asses back out there...Now!!!" Dean spat, once again trying to sit up from the table.

Maggie pushed him back again, trying to keep his leg still.

"Dean, we need to get you to town. You need a hospital..." Maggie started.

"Just pull the damn thing out! I gotta get to Sam!" Dean shouted.

"You don't understand Dean. You could lose your leg. I can't just pull the rebar out," Maggie replied.

Dean was about to reply when the door opened and Isaral stepped into the crowded room. He stepped up to the table when he saw Dean lying there. He reached his hand out and held it over the wounded limb and started chanting softly until a hand on his wrist halted him.

"N-no...you're here for S-Sam...not me," Dean said weakly.

"Samuel needs you Dean. He needs you whole and healthy. As strong as he is, he can't do this without you. Let me heal you," Isaral said softly.

Dean stared at the man a moment then slowly nodded, allowing himself to somewhat relax onto the table. Isaral began his chant again and a soft light emanated from his hand. He lifted his eyes to Maggie and nodded. Maggie carefully grasped the rebar and steadily pulled it from Dean's leg. Dean hissed in pain, but almost immediately the pain subsided and he began to feel the weakness leave him. Isaral finished his chanting and pulled his hand away. Maggie began her examination and shook her head.

"The wound is barely visible now," she whispered.

"So, can we go get Sam now?" Dean asked, annoyance in his tone.

Dean pulled himself up from the table, wincing a bit as some lingering pain shot through his leg. Jakota and Bryan grasped his arms as he steadied himself, then the three hunters turned for the door. They pulled up when the door was flung open and Sam practically fell into the room. Jakota rushed forward and caught him before he crashed to the floor.

"Sam! What...how?" Dean cried as he hurried to help Jakota get Sam to the table he had just vacated.

Sam stared up at Dean as he was lowered onto the table. Blood streaked down his face from a gash above his right eye. His breaths came in labored pants and no one in the room missed how pale he was. Dean reached for Sam's hand and rested his other hand on Sam's forehead. Sam's breathing eased and soon color began to creep back into his face. Maggie immediately began to clean the wound above his eye pulling back when he hissed in pain.

"Uh...it's not that bad. I'll just need to put some butterfly bandages on it. Now, let me look at your eyes," Maggie said, already pulling up Sam's lids and flashing her penlight over his pupils.

Maggie smiled softly and Dean let out the breath he was holding. He turned his gaze back to Sam and immediately the relief on his face turned to anger.

"What the hell were you thinking Sam!?" he spat.

"I...I was thinking I should probably save your ass Dean," Sam replied, his try at a sarcastic grin failing miserably.

"You sent us away and took on five demons...by yourself! You took advantage of my condition and put yourself in harms way! I should kick your ass right now you little bitch!" Dean hollered as he paced frantically by the table.

"Dean, I'm fine. I'm just..." Sam started.

"You're fine? You sure the hell don't look fine Sam! Isaral...get over here and fix him!" Dean cried, nodding lightly as Isaral neared the table.

Sam held up his hand to stop the healer's progress. "No...I'm fine. I don't need to be fixed. Besides, it looks like he just healed you. He needs to rest Dean."

"Sam," Dean started in a softer voice. "What the hell happened out there? How did you...why aren't you...crap!! Just tell me what happened!"

"I...they got in a few hits, but then I did what Isaral has been teaching me and...and it worked. One minute they're advancing on me, the next demon smoke is spewing out of them and it just...went poof! Of course now we have five very confused guys rambling about out in the woods," Sam explained.

"So...you just used your freaky psychic powers to make the demons go...poof?" Dean asked warily.

"Um...yeah. Pretty much," Sam replied.

Dean suddenly grabbed Sam's shirt front and pulled him up from the table. He pressed his face to within inches of Sam's before hissing, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will string you up myself and pound your ass, you got it!?"

Sam just stared at Dean, his eyes growing bigger still when he was pulled into a tight embrace. He relaxed into the embrace and it was then that he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He pushed at Dean and was finally able to pull somewhat free.

"Uh...Dean..." Sam choked out.

"Yeah? What is it?" Dean asked as he gently pushed his brother back.

"M'sick," Sam gasped as he doubled over and proceeded to vomit onto the floor.

Dean held Sam's shoulders as his baby brother continued to retch, this time into a bucket that had been quickly placed at his feet. Spasm after painful spasm rocked Sam as he continued to heave long past when there was anything left in his stomach to expel. Dean's eyes searched the room but found that Isaral had silently left. The only faces he saw were the concerned ones of the brothers and Maggie. When Sam finally stopped heaving, Dean helped the weak man lie back down on the table.

"Sam? How long have you been sick? Did this just come on now or what?" Maggie asked as she placed her hand gently on Sam's cheek.

"A few..a..." Sam started, but his voice was no more than a gravely groan.

"It's been about three days," Dean interjected.

"Is it just vomiting?" the doctor asked with concern.

"No...he says it started as a dull headache with some dizziness, then the stomach cramps started. This is the first I've seen of the barfing," Dean replied, pushing his fingers comfortingly through Sam's hair.

"It's...from the...heat," Sam whispered.

"That's not from the heat Sam," Dean admonished.

"Dean's right Sam. You may have picked up a bug or something. I'm going to give you some electrolyte drinks. Small sips should make it easier to keep down. If you can't keep that down, I'll have to put in an IV so you don't get dehydrated," Maggie said, in her element now that she had a patient to take care of.

Sam nodded tiredly and Dean took the bottles of fluid that the doctor offered. He handed them off to Bryan then reached an arm around Sam's waist once the younger man had sat up. He helped Sam from the table and Jakota rushed to Sam's other side to help Dean with his burden.

"You okay to walk Sam? 'Cause I can carry your heavy ass if you want," Dean said, a slight grin curling his lips.

"I...I can walk, thank you very much," Sam whispered, his head pounding a steady beat.

"Okay then, let's get you to your room and to bed," Dean said.

Once they reached Sam's quarters, Dean and Jakota gently lowered Sam onto his bed. Dean told the brothers to go grab Bobby and a few others so they could round up the formerly possessed men who were most likely still wandering around the forest and take them back to Fort Peck.

When the brothers left, Dean removed Sam's shoes and socks, then proceeded to undress him until he was down to his tee shirt and boxers. Sam attempted to protest, but the dizziness and the steady pounding in his head prevented him from putting up much of a fight.

"Here, drink some of this," Dean said, helping Sam to sit up slightly, then handing him a glass half filled with the drink Maggie had given him.

Sam took a few sips then handed the glass back to Dean who set it on the bedside table. Sam fell back onto his pillow and draped his arm over his eyes. Dean pulled a trashcan up to the side of the bed then sat and watched his brother for a moment. To say that he was worried was an understatement. First, Sam was under incredible stress taking this whole demon war onto his shoulders, then throw Gordon Walker into the mix, it was no wonder why Sam was sick. And let's not forget using the freaky psychic powers. Powers that helped vanguish five demons.

Dean stood from the bed and pulled a chair from across the room up to the side of the bed then sat down again. He wearily rubbed his hand over his face then settled his gaze back onto Sam. Sensing the eyes on him, Sam removed his arm from his face and looked up to Dean. Dean leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and fingers clasped together.

"Sam, all this crap. The war, Gordon, your powers...I...uh...," he stammered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What Dean?" Sam prodded, exhaustion pulling his features tight.

"I'm worried about you. You're wearing yourself down. You're being pulled too thin and...well...I'm concerned."

Sam let out a soft sigh, his tired eyes gazing warmly at the most important thing in his life. "Dean, I'm fine. Really. I just need a little sleep and I'll be good as new."

"When...uh...when Jakota and Bryan took me away...from you...I...I...thought I may never see you again Sam. You scared the crap out of me. Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Dean, if you're in trouble, I'm going to do something about it if I can. I'm sorry I scared you, but I'd do it again if I had to."

"See...that's what scares me. You can't risk yourself for me. You are too important to this war to do that Sam."

"When are you gonna get it Dean? You are the most important thing in my life. You are my life. You think it's your job to protect me, to watch over me. Well, I feel the same way about you and I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me. Never!" Sam cried, then quickly grabbed his head.

"Sam? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly as he reached out and grasped Sam's arm.

"Dizzy. I...I'm okay, just need to rest," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, you sleep now okay? I'll be right here if you need me," Dean said, relaxing back into the chair.

Sam squinted his eyes at his brother, the dizziness clouding his vision slightly. "Dude, you should go to your room. You look wasted. I'll be fine."

"No way I'm leaving you Sammy. I'll sleep here. I've slept in worse conditions," Dean replied.

Sam smiled softly, knowing he would never win the battle. He closed his eyes, and within minutes had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Dean stood and pulled a light blanket up over his brother, then sat back down. He took off his shoes then lifted his feet up to rest on the edge of the bed. He watched over his brother for a few hours until sleep finally claimed him. Not long after he fell asleep, the door opened and Bobby peered inside. He quietly made his way across the room and gently draped another blanket from the bed over Dean. He then kneeled beside the bed and softly rested his hand on Sam's forehead.

Satisfied that all was okay with the brothers, the young men he considered as close to son's as he could get, Bobby made his way back across the room and stepped out into the night. He sat on the chair next to the door and grabbed up the shotgun he had leaned against the wall and rested it on his lap. Thus began Bobby's vigil to keep watch over the only family he had. The only people he truly loved and would gladly give his life for.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hey, how 'bout that! No evil cliffie! You guys better gear up, 'cause things are gonna get rocky now! Take care.**

**Cindy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and leaving such awesome comments for me. Here is the next chapter and as what has become the norm for the weekends, I will probably have another chapter for you tonight. Enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Joel Masters entered the small kitchen in the mess hall, intent on starting lunch before the throngs of hungry hunters flooded the building. There had been increased demon activity lately, so the hunters had been kept quite busy. Joel stopped when he saw Tara Stanton pouring the contents of a saucepan into a large bowl.

"Hey Tara, what'cha doin'?" he asked, amused when Tara jumped slightly.

Tara turned and smiled, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Oh...Sam's not feeling well so I thought I'd take him some soup," she replied lightly.

"Still? Man, he's having a rough go of it isn't he?" Joel remarked, pulling packages from cupboards to be used for todays lunch.

"Yeah...I guess the doc thinks he picked up a bug or something. Hey, what happened?" Tara asked when she noticed the shiner Joel was sporting.

Joel reached up and fingered his eye, a sheepish grin curling his lips. "Oh, this? We had to do cleanup on some guys who were possessed. Sam took care of them last night and one of 'em was pretty freaked. Got in a lucky punch on me."

"Oh...really? Sam took care of them?" Tara asked with genuine interest.

"Yeah. I guess they got the jump on Dean and the Troy brothers. Sam showed up and saved the day. Took 'em all out himself."

"Wow. How many were there?"

"Five. One of 'em put a piece of rebar through Dean's leg. I guess that healer guy did his mojo on him. From what I hear, Dean was pretty pissed though."

"Why was he pissed?"

"When Sam showed up he made the brothers take Dean to the doc. They left him there, alone."

"Huh. How did Sam fight off the demons on his own?"

"Well, supposedly he used his psychic mind thingy on 'em. I'm really beginning to believe we can win this war. If Sam can take 'em out like that, maybe we stand a chance."

"Yeah, maybe," Tara agreed, then placed the bowl of soup on a tray and headed out the door.

Tara carefully walked across the grounds, not wanting to spill the soup she had made for Sam. She approached Sam's quarters and smiled when the hunter that stood guard there opened the door for her.

"Thanks Hank, appreciate it," she said as she stepped into the room.

Sam was propped up against the headboard of his bed while Dean stood watch at the end of the bed. Maggie was perched on the side of the bed, holding a stethescope to Sam's chest and listening intently. Dean turned when Tara entered the room and moved to take the tray from her. Tara smiled and turned her eyes on Dean.

"Thanks. How's he doing?" she asked, concern filling her eyes.

"He seems better today. What's this?" Dean replied, eyeing the bowl.

"Oh, I thought Sam might want some soup," Tara answered as she moved toward the bed.

Maggie pulled the scope back from Sam and patted his arm softly. "Everything sounds good Sam. Your color is better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better doc. I think maybe I'm on the mend," Sam replied warmly.

"Well, it certainly looks that way. I want you to rest today, get something light in your stomach and we'll see how you're doing tonight."

"I have things to do Maggie. I feel better, really," Sam protested.

"Sam, you could relapse if you try to do too much, too soon. Just rest today, okay?" Maggie said, arching her brow.

Sam rolled his eyes then smiled. "Yes Mommy," he quipped lightly.

"Hey Sam. Feeling better huh?" Tara inquired from behind Maggie.

Maggie stood and nodding, she left the three hunters to talk in peace.

Sam nodded his goodbye then turned his attention to Tara. "Tara, hi. Yeah, I'm better, but my two moms won't let me go out and play," he whined, pushing out his lower lip slightly.

Tara chuckled lightly. "Well, I think they're right. You still look pretty tired. I brought you some soup. I thought you may need to get something in your stomach and this is what my mom used to fix me when I was sick," Tara said, looking at the tray as Dean set it on Sam's lap.

"Thanks Tara. It smells good. I'll try to get some down," Sam said, taking a spoonful into his mouth.

"So, I hear you took out some demons last night all on your own. Is that true?"

"Um...yeah. They were hurting Dean and the brothers, so...yeah," Sam replied, taking another spoonful of the tasty broth.

"You really can kill demons with your mind? That's...unbelievable. I...well...it's awesome Sam."

Both Sam and Dean eyed Tara curiously. Tara noticed their confusion and decided she should explain.

"I didn't really believe you could do what I was hearing you could when I first came here. I thought we all might just be signing our death warrants by coming. But now...you're the real deal, aren't you? You can save us?"

"Hell yeah, he can! That's why we're here Tara," Dean said proudly.

"Yeah Tara. I'm the real deal. I've fought against these abilities for a quite some time now. But Isaral helped me to understand how much I'm needed to win this war. I figured if God sent his messenger to me, then it must be my destiny to fight this battle," Sam said, his hazel eyes shining with determination.

Sam lifted another spoonful of broth to his lips and slurped it in as Dean and Tara watched. He ate two more hearty spoonfuls and was just raising another to his lips when without warning, Tara swiped the bowl off the tray, the contents splattering the bed and floor as the bowl rolled under the nightstand.

"Tara! What the hell?" Sam cried, his eyes wide with confusion.

Dean stepped up to Tara, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up from where she was seated.

"What was that for Tara?" Dean asked.

"H-he can't eat it. Please, I'm sorry. Just..." Tara stammered.

"Why can't he eat it?" Dean inquired, his grip on Tara's wrist tightening.

"Dean...you're hurting her," Sam said from the bed as he pushed the covers aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Stay put Sam! And you...answer me!" Dean spat.

"It's...uh...Sam, I'm so sorry...I," Tara started, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Tara! Why can't Sam eat the soup?"

"It's poisoned! Okay!?" Tara cried as she collapsed onto the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Hank! Get in here!" Dean yelled toward the door.

Hank opened the door and stuck his head in. "What's up?"

"Get Bobby and Maggie here. Now!"

"Uh...sure thing," Hank said, his wary eyes taking in Sam's shocked face and the hunched over, crying form of Tara.

Dean turned and moved himself so that he was in between Sam and Tara, sitting on the edge of the bed and glaring at the still weeping hunter.

"Tara...what did you put in his soup?" Dean asked as calmly as he could, barely masked rage hiding just beneath the surface.

"I...uh..." Tara tried to speak, but her sobs prevented any discernable words from leaving her mouth.

"Quit your fucking blubbering and tell me what's in the fucking soup!" Dean seethed, his hands clenching into fists as he willed himself not to reach out and strangle the traitorous bitch.

"It's a-arsenic...oh God...I'm so sorry!" Tara cried.

"Fuck!!" Dean spat, turning to Sam with worried eyes. "Are you feeling okay Sam?"

"I-I'm okay Dean...a little dizzy..." Sam said, wiping at a trail of sweat that trickled down his face.

By the time Bobby and Maggie arrived, Sam was retching violently into the trashcan beside his bed. Tara was on the chair crying and gazing worriedly at Sam. Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam, rubbing circles on his back as the ill hunter continued to heave into the can. Dean threw quick, fury filled glances at Tara before turning his attention back to his ailing brother.

Maggie rushed to the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Sam. She gently placed her hand on his forehead and pushed his head up slightly so she could see his eyes. His pupils were blown wide open leaving only a small amount of hazel iris visible.

"What happened Dean? He was better just a little while ago!" Maggie queried.

"Well...our little Tara here decided it might be nice to poison Sam with arsenic," Dean spat sarcastically.

"What!" Bobby cried out, moving up to Tara and grabbing her arm.

Bobby pulled the distraught woman up from her seat and spun her around, his eyes flashing to Sam before turning back to Tara.

"Why? What possessed you to do this Tara?" Bobby spat, his grip tightening on the frightened woman's arm.

"Wait Bobby. I need to ask her some questions first," Maggie said as she stood, leaving Dean to care for a now prone Sam.

"Ask away doc, she ain't going anywhere," Bobby said, never loosening his grip.

"Tara, how much arsenic did you give Sam? How long has he been consuming it?" the doctor asked, keeping her anger at bay for Sam's sake.

"Uh...I-I started a f-few weeks ago. Just...just small amounts at first. But he wanted Sam finished so...so I started putting in m-more," Tara stammered, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"So, that's what the special fruit smoothies and homemade salad dressings, just for Sam were. A way to poison him?" Dean said, his face a mask of calmness.

"Yeah...I'm so sorry..."

"Who wanted you to do this Tara?" Maggie asked.

"Gordon, that's who. Right Tara?" Dean spat from his seat on the bed.

"Y-yeah...He shot Sam because I was taking too long...he wanted Sam dead," Tara responded. "I...I tried to tell him he was wrong about Sam, that I couldn't do it, but..."

"But what Tara?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"He said he'd kill me if I didn't follow through with the plan."

"Tara, how much arsenic was in the soup?" Maggie queried.

"It...it was...a massive dose," Tara cried remorsefully.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, crossing over to Tara and suddenly grabbing her throat.

"Dean! Stop it...let her go!" Maggie screamed as she frantically attempted to pull Dean's hands away.

Tara gasped and choked, her face turning red as Dean squeezed harder.

"Get off Maggie! This bitch has been poisoning Sam!" Dean shouted venomously.

"You're going to kill her!" the doctor cried.

"That's the goal!"

Bobby jumped in and grabbed Dean's wrists, squeezing forcefully as he tried to dislodge Dean's hands from Tara's throat.

"Dean, ya idjit! We may need her!" Bobby hollered, pulling Dean's hands free.

Tara gasped and coughed and Dean started for her again, but was halted when Sam started retching again. The young man was so weakened, all he could do was roll to his side and vomit over the edge of the bed. Dean and Maggie rushed to his side, Dean nearly knocking the chair over in his haste to get to his little brother.

"Tara, when you say massive dose...exactly how much do you mean?" Maggie queried, concern etching deep creases in her brow.

Tara stared feebly at the scene, her mouth open but no words came from it.

"Tara! How much?" Bobby shouted as he shook the woman.

"Enough...enough to kill him..." Tara managed.

Dean growled low in his throat and seemed ready to pounce again but Sam's pitiful moans held him to the spot.

"How much did he eat?" Maggie asked.

"Uh...five, six spoonfuls I guess," Dean mumbled as he pushed sweat soaked bangs from Sam's glassy eyes.

"Okay...um...I don't think he got a lethal dose but he's still in danger. He hasn't been ingesting it for very long. We need to get him to the hospital immediately. They may need to decontaminate him with a gastric lavage, and he'll need to be put on IV's to keep him hydrated. They'll also want to put him on either Dimercaprol or Succimer," Maggie stated, indicating to Dean that they needed to move it.

"Bobby, have Hank take Tara and lock her in the supplies shed. I want a guard on her 24/7. Have Jakota bring his truck here. I don't want Gordon seeing the Impala," Dean instructed as he continued to comfort his nearly unconscious brother.

"Dean, what about Isaral? Can't he help?" Bobby asked.

"N-no...he needs...to rest; recharge," Sam whispered, his eyes squeezed shut, his body trembling.

"Bobby, I think this was caught in time. If we need Isaral, we can take him to Sam later," Maggie stated as she held her stethascope to Sam's heaving chest.

"Hey doc. What's a...geriatric lamaze?" Dean asked.

Maggie chuckled despite herself, then answered. "Not geriatric lamaze Dean. Gastric lavage. It means they may need to pump Sam's stomach."

"Oh...okay. That's it? Just pump his stomach?"

"Yes. If there's anything to pump."

"So...he'll be okay? You're sure about that?"

"I can't be 100 percent Dean, but I am reasonably certain he will recover. However..."

"What? However what?" Dean asked with alarm.

"People who have had arsenic poisoning can and usually do have lingering health problems. Usually for life," the doctor explained.

"Like what kind of lingering health problems?" Dean asked, his fingers running through Sam's long hair.

"Nerve damage, numbness in extremities, migraine type headaches usually. Some who have had high doses or prolonged exposure end up in wheel chairs or...or they die," Maggie replied sadly.

"But Sam hasn't been exposed for very long. He won't have any of that right?" Dean asked warily.

"He shouldn't, no. At least I hope not."

"Thanks doc. For everything," Dean said, his hand landing lightly on the woman's shoulder.

"No need for thanks Dean," Maggie replied, turning her head when the door opened.

"We're ready Dean," Bobby said, walking to the bed to help Dean lift Sam to carry him to the waiting truck.

Once they had Sam loaded into the backseat, lying down with his head on Dean's lap, Bobby got behind the wheel and Maggie slid into the front passenger seat of Jakota's truck.

"Jakota, make sure Tara is fed and has plenty of water. It'll be hot in that shed and I don't want her getting heatstroke or dying from dehydration," Dean instructed.

"Why do you care what happens to her? I mean, with what she did to Sam and all," Jakota inquired.

"I don't care, but Sam will. He doesn't need to worry about her. Besides, Bobby was right, we may need her," Dean replied, his hand gently cupping Sam's face, his thumb rubbing comfortingly over his sleeping brother's cheek.

"Okay Dean, we'll take care of her."

"Thanks Jakota. You and Bryan are in charge until Bobby gets back. Stay alert and safe."

"Will do...take care of Sam," Jakota replied, his worried eyes resting on his unconscious friend.

"I will. He'll be fine Jakota," Dean said, hoping he was right.

Jakota nodded and closed the door softly. He watched as the truck drove away, turning his head when Bryan stepped up beside him. They both watched until the truck was out of sight then they turned their gazes to the shack that housed the turn coat.

"Take her some food and water Bryan. I'm afraid if I see her now, I'll kill her," Jakota hissed, his eyes dangerous.

"Is Sam gonna be okay?" Bryan asked, fear making his voice shake when he thought about the man who was only a few years younger than himself.

"I hope so...I really do. For all our sakes," Jakota replied before walking away.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So, now you all know who the traitor is. The question is, what will Tara do now? Will she live long enough to redeem herself? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Until tonight.........................**

**Cindy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is the next chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The door swung slowly inward, the bright path of sunlight cutting through the dark interior and falling upon the figure crouched on the floor, back leaning against the wall. The woman's head was down, forehead resting on her arms which lay across her drawn up knees.

Tara slowly lifted her head, her eyes squinting against the bright light that invaded the darkness she had been trapped in for the past two hours. Tara knew she deserved it, thought she deserved worse. She had done something so terrible to someone so good and kind. She did it because she was a coward; too weak to stand up to Gordon and to think for herself.

Tara watched as Bryan approached her, tray in hand. He pulled a box from against the wall and set it in front of Tara. He placed the tray on the box then sat crosslegged on the floor facing the woman.

"What's this?" Tara asked, eyeing the sandwich and bottle of water with confusion.

"Lunch," was Bryan's short reply.

"Why?" Tara queried.

"Because Dean said to," Bryan said shortly.

Tara looked at Bryan in shock. Why would Dean say to feed her, bring her water? Then it hit her. He was doing it for Sam. Sam, the one she poisoned, the one she tried to kill. She knew without a doubt that Sam had already forgiven her and that he would not want her to be denied the things she needed. She however didn't know if she could ever forgive herself. Tara was pulled from her musings when Bryan spoke.

"Why Tara? Why did you hurt Sam?" he asked, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

Bryan had considered Tara one of his closest friends in the compound. She was someone he thought he could trust and count on. She was an excellent cook and a fierce fighter. But now, she was the one who tried to murder his other closest friend. He stared at the woman who sat across from him, waiting for an answer as she struggled with her emotions.

"I let Gordon persuade me that Sam was evil, that he would be the one to bring humanity to it's knees," Tara said, her eyes dropping in shame.

"But you had to have seen how wrong Gordon was after coming here. Tara, you had to have known Sam could never be evil," Bryan cried, shaking his head in confusion and anger.

"I did Bryan. That's why I held off, but then Gordon shot Sam because I wasn't acting fast enough. I tried to tell Gordon he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen. I told him I couldn't go through with it, but...he said he'd kill me if I didn't," Tara explained.

"You could have come forward. You could have helped us take Gordon out," Bryan replied.

"I was scared. Gordon wouldn't think twice about killing me."

"I'd be more afraid of Dean than Gordon," Bryan said sternly.

"I deserve whatever he gives me."

"Tara, do you think we can take Gordon down? Would you be willing to help us?"

"If Dean will let me, I'll do whatever I can," Tara answered.

"I'll talk to him. We have to get Gordon out of the picture, or else he'll just keep coming after Sam," Bryan said as he rose and started for the door.

"Thank you Bryan. I know I don't deserve this kindness, but thank you," Tara said softly.

Bryan turned to her, his eyes distant. "You can thank Sam when you see him. That is if Dean lets you anywhere near him."

Tara nodded then dropped her eyes to the floor. Bryan stepped through the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean stood like a sentinel beside Sam's hospital bed, watching his brother as he slept. An oxygen mask covered Sam's nose and mouth and several tubes delivered needed medicine and fluids to the ill young hunter. A heart monitor beeped steadily, the sound assuring the older brother that the younger one still in fact lived. Sam lay so still, having been sedated so he could get some much needed rest.

Dean glanced up when Maggie quietly entered the room. She stepped up to the bed and checked Sam's vitals before turning her attention to Dean.

"I have spoken with Dr. Paulsen. Sam's test results came back and even though he did ingest a fair amount of arsenic, it wasn't enough to cause any long term problems. Sam should recover fully," the doctor explained, smiling as she watched Dean's tense stance relax.

"How long is he going to be here?" Dean asked, pulling the sheet further up over Sam's chest.

"With the fluids and medicines he's receiving, Sam could be heading home in a matter of a few days," Maggie replied.

"That's great news doc. Great news," Dean said, smiling for the first time since Sam fell ill.

Both Dean and Maggie glanced to the door when Bobby came in carrying three cups of coffee. He handed the cups out, then glanced at Sam's sleeping form.

"How's the kid doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Sam's gonna be okay Bobby. He should be out of here in a few days," Dean said happily.

"He's really okay?" Bobby queried, a hopeful look on his face.

"He will be. He's not going to feel perfect for awhile, and he'll be weak, but he'll be fine," Maggie said.

"Bobby, why don't you take Maggie back to the compound. Start talking with Jakota and Bryan. We need to take care of Gordon before he has a chance to hurt Sam again," Dean said as he dropped tiredly onto the chair beside Sam's bed.

"What if Gordon shows up here? Will you be able to handle it alone?" Maggie asked worriedly.

Dean chuckled before replying. "Gordon can try and come here. He won't get near Sam, I can promise you that."

Bobby clapped Dean's shoulder before turning for the door. "You take care of Sam and I'll be back in a few days, okay?"

"You know it Bobby," Dean replied and watched as the grizzled hunter and the doctor left the room.

Once alone, Dean turned his attention to his brother. He lifted his hand and rested it on Sam's head, his fingers brushing lovingly through Sam's hair. It still made him nervous to see how pale his brother was, but trusted that Maggie knew what she was talking about.

"You're gonna be fine Sam. In a few days you'll be back in your own bed and working at driving me crazy. And don't worry, I won't let Gordon or anyone else hurt you anymore," Dean whispered, smiling when Sam leaned into his touch, his face appearing to relax at the sound of Dean's voice.

Dean leaned forward and rested his head on his outstretched arm and within minutes was lightly sleeping, his ears however were attuned to any sound that did not belong in the quiet room. Dean would keep Sam safe at any cost. It was the only thing that mattered to him now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gordon Walker lay stretched out on his cot gazing up at the ceiling of the rundown cabin he had taken up residence in. He smiled to himself, confident that soon he would be hearing the words he needed so desperately to hear. The words that would tell him that Sam Winchester was dead.

Gordon had originally planned on coming to the compound himself, sure that he could convince the Winchesters to let bygones be bygones. He truly wanted to kill Sam himself and had actually been glad to have that chance when he shot Sam. But the little bastard had not died. He had made it clear to Tara that she was to carry on with the plan or she would die herself. She knew he would follow through on his threat, so he was confident she would succeed, if only to save her cowardly skin. And if she didn't, he would kill her.

Gordon almost hoped Tara would fail. He couldn't help that little part of him that yearned to be the one to see the light go out in the youngest Winchester's eyes at his hands. He could imagine his hands wrapped around Sam's throat, squeezing the life from him, feel his struggles weaken until all movement from the young man ceased.

Gordon wasn't stupid however. That's why he elected to send someone else to do the job. He knew he wouldn't leave the compound alive if he killed Sam. Better to have someone else commit suicide than himself. So Gordon lay there, waiting for the news that Sam was finished. He almost felt sorry for Dean. Almost. But, Dean had humiliated him. He knew what if felt like to lose a sibling to evil, but in the end, he had done the right thing by killing his sister. Dean would thank him in time. Thank him for relieving him of the burden his baby brother had become. Thank him for lifting the burden of having to kill his brother himself.

Gordon fell asleep as these thoughts ran through his head. He dreamed of different ways to torture and kill Sam, smiling in his sleep each time Sam's life was extinguished. He didn't know that all of his carefully thought out plans had been blown out of the water and that his time to pay the piper was close at hand.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, that's it until tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. Love to you all.**

**Cindy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh man! I didn't think this site was ever gonna be back up! I have been stressing so badly because I haven't been able to give you all a new chapter since Saturday. I want to thank each of you who commented on the last chapter. I probably won't be able to reply to your comments individually so I'm doing it here. Thank you so much! Okay, there is quite a bit of colorful language in this chapter so you have been warned. Enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean opened the back passenger door of Jakota's truck and reached in, grasping Sam's arm in his hands. Sam swung his legs around as he maneuvered himself to exit the truck. He slid from the seat, Dean's strong grip steadying him as a wave of vertigo hit him. He leaned back against the seat until the vertigo passed, then stood straight and began to slowly make his way to his quarters, Dean's support never wavering.

"Dean, I'm fine. I can make it myself," Sam said, his independent streak making its appearance known.

"You've been flat on your back, sicker than a dog for four days. I don't want you to do a face plant Sam so just suck it up," Dean replied, gently pushing Sam forward.

Sam allowed himself to be guided into his quarters where he dropped tiredly onto his bed. He brushed his hands through his hair and pushed himself up until he was leaning against the headboard. He pulled his legs up onto the bed and relaxed back, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. Dean stepped closer and removed his shoes, then tossed them on the floor next to the bed.

"How are you doing little brother?" Dean inquired with concern.

Sam cracked his eyes open, taking in Dean's worried expression. "I'm fine Dean. I'm just a little tired is all," he said sleepily.

"Okay, well you sleep. I'll have Joel bring you something to eat in a few hours," Dean said, watching as Sam scooted down on the bed.

Sam's eyes closed once again and within minutes, he was softly snoring which was music to Dean's ears. It sounded so much better than Sam's breathing had sounded in the early days of his hospital stay. Dean watched Sam until he was certain his brother was deep in sleep. He was so glad to have Sam back at the compound but fearful also. Until Gordon was taken care of, Sam was still in danger. Dean took one last look at his brother before quietly stepping from the room.

Sam awoke a few hours later and glanced around the quiet room, smiling softly when he saw the plastic wrapped plate that held fruit and cheese slices on his bedside table. There was also a baggie filled with snack crackers beside a closed bottle of water. Sam slowly sat up and picked up the plate. Removing the plastic wrap he picked up a piece of cheese and began to put it in his mouth. He stopped however and looked down at the cheese, suddenly not hungry. He knew his fear was irrational, that the likelihood that his food had once again been poisoned was slight, but Sam could not bring himself to consume the meal that was left for him.

Sam reached for the water and opened the bottle. He drained the bottle quickly, his thirst finally quenched when the last drop of water touched his tongue. Sam looked toward the door when it swung open and Dean stepped into the room.

"Hey...you're up," Dean quipped as he crossed the room and planted himself on the chair near Sam's bed.

Dean looked to the uneaten food and glanced back up at Sam. "You need to eat that Sam," he instructed.

"Uh...I...'m not hungry," Sam said softly.

Dean, realizing what Sam must be thinking, rested his hand reassuringly on Sam's knee. "I made up the plate Sam. It's perfectly safe."

Sam glanced at Dean, smiling. "Thanks Dean," he said, picking up a piece of cheese and placing it in his mouth.

Sam ate while Dean watched on and within fifteen minutes, the plate was clean and the baggie empty. Once Sam was finished with his light meal, he stood from the bed and moved to look out the window. There was an unusual amount of activity outside and Sam flinched slightly when he saw Tara being led from the shed she had been held in. He watched as she was put into Jakota's truck. Jakota walked around the truck and placed a duffel bag in the bed, then started toward Sam's quarters.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked as he turned from the window.

Before Dean could reply the door opened and Jakota stepped inside.

"We're ready Dean," Jakota said, his head turning, his eyes falling on Sam. "Sam...how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks," Sam replied politely.

"It's good to see you back on your feet," Jakota said.

Sam smiled and nodded then turned his attention back to Dean. "Ready for what Dean? What's going on out there?"

"We're going to get Gordon," Dean replied.

"I'm coming with you," Sam shot, already moving to his bed to put on his shoes.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm, stopping his forward motion and turning him around. "No...you're not going anywhere Sam!"

"So what...you're gonna leave me here? Alone?" Sam asked, arching his brow quizzically.

"You won't be alone Sam. There's fifty hunters in this camp," Dean argued.

"Oh, and you trust just anyone to watch out for me? Like we trusted Tara?"

It was a low blow, but Sam refused to be treated like a weak invalid. He refused to be left out of this. "I thought you were the only one who could protect me properly. You can't do that if I'm not with you."

"That's not fair Sam. You just got out of the hospital for fucks sake!"

"I don't care! Gordon tried to kill me. Me Dean! You aren't leaving me out of this!"

"Sam...please..."

"I'm going Dean."

Dean glared at his stubborn brother, anger and fear causing him to tremble. He rubbed a hand over his face then let out a frustrated breath. Sam knew he had won.

"Damnit Sam! Fine...you go. But you stay in the car..."

"Dean..."

"No...I'm not gonna have you passing out in the middle of everything. I want this to go down as smoothly as possible. If Gordon sees you, things could get real ugly...real fast."

"Fine Dean. I'll stay out, but only because you all will be safer if I do."

"Understood. Now let's move."

"One more thing Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. There was always one more thing when it came to Sam. It could never be easy with his brother. It was something that Dean hated and loved about Sam. He turned to see Sam slipping on his shoes, and sighing, he asked, "What now Sam?"

"You don't kill Gordon."

"Sammy..."

"No...you don't kill him. He's still a human."

"That's debatable."

"Dean..."

"Fine... I won't kill him unless absolutely necessary."

"You promise?"

"Sam, I said I wouldn't kill him. What more do you want?"

"Your promise. That's all."

"Fuck Sam! Fine...I promise I won't kill Gordon, unless one of us is threatened."

"Deal."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gordon looked up from the chair he was seated on when there was a light knock on the door. He pulled his glock from his waistband and neared the door. The knock came again and a voice carried through the rotting wood.

"Gordon, it's me," Tara's voice came from the other side of the door.

Gordon slowly opened the door to find Tara standing on the stoop, a nervous smile on her face. Gordon grabbed her arm and yanked her into the cabin. He peered out at the forest, suspicious of any movement he saw. When he was certain all was as it should be he pulled back into the cabin and shut the door. He turned to Tara, eyeing her curiously.

"It's done Gordon," Tara said softly.

"He's dead? Sam Winchester is dead?" Gordon queried, stepping closer to Tara.

"Yes. He held on for quite awhile, but he died last night," Tara replied.

"It had to be done. He was a scum sucking demon lover Tara, no matter what he had people believing," Gordon said with contempt.

"I don't know... I just can't help thinking we may have made a huge mistake."

"He was evil. He was absolute filth Tara. He deserved to die. He deserved to suffer, to have his guts feel as if they were being ripped apart inside of him. He deserved to know that he was going to die, to feel that fear."

Tara could feel the anger build inside of her at Gordon's cruel, untrue words. She tried to hold her tongue but felt the overwhelming need to defend Sam.

"Shut up Gordon! Just shut up! Sam's not evil. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body!" Tara screamed furiously.

"Don't you mean he wasn't evil Tara?" Gordon said slowly, deliberately, calmly.

"What?" Tara asked, fear knotting in her stomach.

"You said he isn't evil. But, you had to have meant he wasn't evil. If he's dead, he can't still be evil," Gordon concluded, moving closer to Tara.

"Oh...yeah. He wasn't evil," Tara replied, backing away.

"What's going on Tara? You settin' me up bitch?"

"N-no...why would I do that?"

"Because, he got to you too. That slimy piece of shit got to you. Filled you full of his fucked up lies."

"Gordon, I don't know what you're talking about. Sam's dead, just like you asked. He suffered horribly, just like you wanted."

"I don't think I believe you Tara."

Gordon stepped by the door, his glock drawn and reached for the knob. Just as his fingers touched the rusted metal, the door burst in, knocking Gordon backward across the room. Bobby rushed quickly for him followed closely by Jakota, Bryan and Joel. Bobby had him up against the wall and disarmed in a matter of seconds.

"You're done Walker. You've screwed with the wrong people this time," Bobby hissed.

"So that piece of psychic scum got to you too Singer?" Gordon taunted, his deep laugh filling the room.

"You better watch your mouth if you know what's good for you," Bobby warned.

"Sam Winchester isn't even worth the crap I scrape off the bottom of my shoes. It felt so good when I pulled the trigger and watched him fall. Too bad that 'healer' was around or Sam would be worm food right now, like he deserves."

"You son of a bitch!!" Dean screamed as he pushed past the Troy brothers and Joel, ripping Gordon from Bobby's grasp.

Dean slammed Gordon against the wall, becoming more infuriated when the hunter merely laughed in his face. "You're brother is nothing but an evil piece of shit Dean and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be. Why can't you see what a burden he is? You'd be better off if he had never been born. You can still do the right thing and kill him your..."

Gordon's taunts were cut off when Dean pulled back his fist and pounded it into the man's face. Blood spurted from Gordon's now broken nose and the hunter had no time to recover before Dean punched him again, then threw him across the room. Gordon crashed onto his cot, which collapsed under the onslaught. Dean was on Gordon in a flash, his fist flying again and again and again.

Dean would have kept on hitting, and no one was going to raise a finger to stop him until a soft voice called his name, bringing Dean's assault to an abrupt end.

"Dean..."

Dean turned his reddened face to the door, his rage filled eyes taking in the pale, weak form of his brother silouetted in the afternoon sunlight that flooded through the open door.

"Stop it Dean. Please..." Sam said beseechingly, his wide hazel eyes begging his brother to listen.

"Sammy...he tried to kill you," Dean said with frustration.

"I know, but you promised me Dean. He's defenseless. No matter what he did, he's still human. We don't kill humans Dean. Maybe he does, but we don't."

Gordon chuckled through his bloodied and broken teeth, blood bubbling from his broken nose. "You...may not...kill them now, but...you will. You're...no better than...the things you hunt," Gordon gasped, blood speckling his face and chest.

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" Dean spat before punching the man again.

Gordon fell limp against the dirty wooden floor and Dean reached out his fingers, checking Gordon's neck for a pulse. A steady beat met his fingers and he turned to Sam who had moved to stand unsteadily above him.

"He's alive Samantha, just like you wanted. I don't understand why you care, but ...whatever," Dean said.

"If I killed him, or let you kill him then I would be exactly what he claims I am," Sam whispered tiredly, then turned and walked out of the cabin.

Dean stared after his brother, shaking his head slowly. Sometimes his brother drove him crazy with his kindhearted ways, but Dean couldn't imagine him any other way. He wouldn't be his Sammy anymore, and Dean couldn't bear that. Not one little bit.

"Let's get this piece of trash tied up and out of here," Dean said flatly as he moved away and allowed the brothers and Joel to handle Gordon.

Dean walked to the door then turned his gaze on Tara, who had stood across the room through everything.

"I still haven't forgiven or forgotten what you did to Sam, but I heard what Gordon said and what you said and I thank you for that," Dean said, his voice tired.

"I don't expect to be forgiven Dean. I will never be able to forgive myself," Tara replied softly.

"Well, Sam's already forgiven you, but that's just Sam's way. Too forgiving for his own good. But, I guess if he can forgive you, then I can too. Just not quite yet."

With that, Dean stepped from the cabin, hurrying to catch up to his long legged baby brother. Tara stood where she had been, mouth open as she watched Dean disappear out the door. She smiled faintly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was at that moment she vowed that if the time ever came when it was necessary, she would gladly lay down her life for the Winchester brothers. She took a deep breath and without sparing one glance at Gordon, she left the cabin, head held high and a smile on her face.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There you go. I hope that was worth the wait. Hey, Gordon's hurting so that has to be a good thing. Please let me know what you think and I promise I will personally reply to your comments on this chapter. Take care all.**

**Cindy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG, I'm blown away by the support I have for this story. Usually a sequel isn't met with as much support as the original so I am extremely happy to know you are all enjoying this one so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, onto the next chapter.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam awoke with a start, his eyes darting around his small room. He felt uneasy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He felt like something was going to happen today but didn't know what that something could be.

It had been five days since they had captured Gordon and locked him in their makeshift jail. They had gutted the supplies shed, leaving nothing but a mat and blankets in one corner and a hole cut through the floorboards for Gordon to use as a toilet. If it had been up to Dean, Gordon wouldn't even have had toilet paper, but Sam had insisted they weren't barbarians and so Dean had given in. Gordon had been fitted with an ankle shackle that allowed him to move about the room but stopped him from reaching the only entrance. Two armed guards were posted at the door 24/7 and had been instructed by Dean, without Sam's knowledge, to shoot him on sight if by chance he made it out the door.

Sam rose slowly, his stiff joints cracking as he stretched his long body. The past five days had been spent training with Isaral and sleeping with a little eating thrown in when there was time. Sam still felt somewhat weak from his poisoning but was getting stronger every day. He had refused to be healed by Isaral, much to Dean's ire. Sam knew Dean was missing him and he tried to spend as much time with his brother as possible, but the war was coming and he had to be prepared for what he had to do to destroy Azazel and his army. He knew time was running out so he decided he would spend every extra minute he had with Dean, hoping it would be enough when the time came for him to do his thing and destroy the demons.

Sam swiftly dressed then left his quarters, smiling when he saw Dean near the mess hall talking with Bobby and the Troy brothers. He quickly strolled toward the group of hunters, who all greeted him warmly when he approached.

"Mornin' Sammy. You sleep okay?" was Dean's greeting as his tall brother stepped to his side.

"I did. Isaral's really been riding me these past few days. By the time I go to bed, I'm exhausted," Sam replied.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, gazing at his brother with concern.

"Starving actually. I fell asleep last night without eating," Sam admitted to which Dean frowned disapprovingly.

"Well then, how 'bout we hit the mess," Bobby spoke up, leading the way into the mess hall.

The five hunters went through the line, Sam no longer fearful of being poisoned again. They took their seats at the first table and began to eat their breakfasts. Talk ranged from nonsense banter to what took place during the night. Three demons had been exorcised from their hosts, putting the total number of demons taken care of the past week at fourteen. Seven hunters had been hurt enough the past week to keep Maggie quite busy.

Dean watched Sam closely, noting the way his smiles and laughter seemed forced. It was almost like Sam was putting on a show for Dean's benefit. But Dean knew Sam and he could tell something was off with his baby brother. He would catch Sam gazing at him, a deep sadness in his eyes until Sam realized Dean was looking, at which point he would smile broadly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes though. The sadness always remained, no matter how bright the smile was. Dean didn't like Sam's odd behavior one bit. It made him extremely nervous. He decided he would have a talk with his brother later, after Sam was finished with Isaral for the day.

"So Sam. What's Isaral gonna have you doing today? Levitating? Macrame'?" Bryan teased from his seat across from the youngest Winchester.

"Heh, heh...Um no...actually I thought I might spend the day with Dean and the rest of you. I haven't had much time for you all since I got out of the hospital and I'd kinda like a day off from training," Sam replied with a nervous smile.

"Well hey...that's cool. We've been missing you actually," Bryan quipped happily.

Dean stared at Sam with shock. Now he knew without a doubt that something was definitely up. For the past several days Sam would rise early, maybe eat a little breakfast, then disappear with Isaral and not be seen again until dinner. He had been making time for Dean in the evenings but insisted he needed every minute he could get with Isaral so he would be ready when the time came to summon Azazel and his army. Now Sam wanted to blow off Isaral for the whole day and spend it with them? Something was not right and it caused a deep fear to build inside of Dean. Sam was keeping something from him, and Dean intended to find out what it was.

Dean pulled Sam aside once they were finished with breakfast, Sam's puppy dog eyes pulling a groan from the older sibling.

"Okay Sammy, spill," Dean demanded, grasping Sam's arm tightly just above his elbow.

"Owww Dean...ease up a bit," Sam cried indignantly.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, loosening his hold a little. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sam queried.

"Look Sam. Something's going on, or you're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is," Dean said with frustration.

"Nothing's up Dean. Why do you think something's up?" Sam replied, swallowing nervously.

Dean eyed him suspiciously, noticing the nervous way he held himself. "Why all of the sudden do you want to spend the day with me Sam? Let's start there."

"What? You don't want to spend the day with me?"

"Of course I do, but I've hardly seen you lately because you're off with Isaral all day. So, imagine my surprise when you announce you're going to basically ditch Isaral. Something's up Sam 'cause that's just not like you."

Dean glared at Sam, daring him to lie or hold back any information. Dean's main job in this whole set up was watching out for his younger sibling, keeping him safe and he couldn't do that if he didn't have all of the information. He continued to glare until Sam reluctantly began to speak.

"Dean...I just...I know I haven't been around much lately and with what's coming...well...I just want to spend some time with you. I mean, who knows what's gonna happen. This thing Isaral says I can do, well...it may not work. I just don't know what's gonna happen. It kind of scares me, you know?" Sam said softly.

"So...that's it? 'Cause Sam, I think Isaral probably knows if it's gonna work or not. Don't worry, it'll all work out fine and after this is all over, we can all go get hammered and act stupid."

"Yeah, I guess...I don't know about the getting hammered and stupid part though," Sam said with a smile.

"Oh...you are so getting hammered and stupid. No arguing...got it!" Dean quipped.

"Yeah...I got it," Sam replied, a sad note to his voice.

"Sam? Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?" Dean asked.

"No Dean. Everything's fine," Sam murmured, hating himself for lying to his brother.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean and Sam trailed Bobby and the Troy brothers as the group walked the perimeter of the compound, checking to see that the salt filled trench was completely intact and that the rest of the wards and protections were in place. Sam chattered aimlessly at times and at others fell into an almost morose silence that had the four other men glancing at him and shaking their heads nervously.

The group made their way toward the center of the complex, their inspection now complete. As they neared the mess hall, Sam turned when he heard his name being called. He stopped when he saw Isaral gracefully approaching, Dean stopping with him.

"Samuel, I need to speak with you right away," the tall, fair haired man said with a sense of urgency.

"Uh...okay," Sam said, glancing at Dean apologetically.

"Go ahead Sam. Just come find me when you're done," Dean said, watching as Sam nodded then walked away, Isaral by his side.

Dean continued to watch, his big brother-o-meter blaring furiously. He couldn't help the feeling that somehow he was losing his brother. The way Sam had been acting all day, no, all week was not normal for the young man and Dean had no clue as to what was going on or what to do about it. He turned to enter the mess hall, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is it Isaral? What's going on?" Sam queried as he walked hurriedly beside the healer.

"We have to prepare Samuel. Azazel has sent forth his army across the earth. The war is upon us. We must act immediately," Isaral said urgently, stopping and peering at Sam with his light blue eyes.

"What? How much time do we have?" Sam cried, his tone fearful.

"We must do the summoning tonight. Tomorrow will be too late," Isaral answered.

"Tonight? I...I thought I'd have more time. Are you sure Isaral?" Sam inquired softly.

"I'm sure Samuel. All of the signs are there. Are you sure you want to do this? There are other ways."

"No...no, it has to be this way. There's no other choice. Too many people will suffer if I don't do this. Get Dean and start assembling everyone in the mess hall. I'll be there shortly," Sam said as he walked slowly away towards his quarters.

Sam entered his room and shuffled to his bed, collapsing down onto the edge with a heavy sigh. He buried his face in his hands then raked his fingers through his hair. He knew this time would come, he just hadn't expected it this soon. The moment of his destiny was upon him and he would do nothing but meet it head on. The choice he had made was the right one, the only one. The chance to rid the world of the demon threat with minimal human suffering. There was no other way in Sam's mind.

Sam stood and walked to the door, composing himself before opening it. He walked through the door, shoulders back and head held high. This was what he had been leading up to his whole life and he would not fail. He would not fail his family, especially Dean. He would not fail the people that didn't even know they would owe their very survival to him. Tonight was the night he had been waiting anxiously for, and dreading for a very long time. Sam gazed up to the blue sky, which would soon turn dark and twinkle with the cheerful lights of millions of stars. It would be a beautiful night. A beautiful night to fight. A beautiful night to die.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know, I know. WTF????? Yep, I am evil and I am leaving it there until tomorrow. Please let me know what you think!**

**Cindy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I figured that last chapter would get you all talking and I was right. Just remember that my summary states this is not a deathfic. No matter what happens between now and the end, THIS IS NOT A DEATHFIC! So, here is the next chapter.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gordon Walker worked feverishly to loosen the chain that held him prisoner from where it was moored into the concrete foundation of the shack he was housed in. The bolt that had been driven deep into the concrete was steadily loosening as he worked it side to side, up and down. Gordon hadn't figured out what he would do once he had his ankle free, his only thought right now was to get free. The only viable opening into the shack was the door, as the windows were barely large enough to let in any light, let alone the fresh air that they had been left open for.

The only weapon Gordon had at his disposal was the chain that held him, but he was loathe to use it on a fellow hunter unless it was absolutely necessary. He would use it though if it was the only way to get free and kill the evil that was Sam Winchester. The other hunters would thank him once they realized how they had been duped. Dean would even thank him once he came to understand what a leech his brother was.

Gordon continued to work at the bolt until he heard a slight commotion outside the door to his prison. He shuffled as near the door as possible and listened intently to the rushed conversation.

_"What's going on?" said the first man's voice._

"Isaral is calling a meeting in the mess," came another man's voice.

"Why?" .

"Don't know but it sounds like things may be going down soon.".

"Are you sure? Is Sam ready?" asked a woman's voice.

"If it's what I think it is, he'll have to be. Come on, let's get over there."

"What about Walker?" asked the woman.

"He ain't going anywhere. Hurry up."

Gordon listened as three sets of footsteps led away from the shed. He smiled to himself, not believing his luck. He shuffled back to the wall and began to work diligently at the bolt, no longer worried about making noise. He was certain that soon he would be free. Gordon pulled and jerked and shimmied the bolt and after about thirty minutes was rewarded when the bolt pulled free from the concrete, sending Gordon flailing backward and nearly landing on his backside on the floor.

Gordon walked to the door and placed his ear against it. He listened carefully but heard nothing from the other side. He began to work on the lock, testing to see how strong the door and doorjamb were. He was almost giddy when he discovered how weak the wood had become and began to jerk the knob, hoping to break the wood around it, or at least loosen it enough to disengage the lock. Gordon tensed when he heard voices approaching but relaxed as they moved away. He gave the knob one more good jerk and the lock suddenly gave way.

Gordon slowly opened the door and peered outside. It was starting to get dark and Gordon figured it was probably around 7:00 PM. He jerked back into the shack when he saw two men walking toward him. He closed the door, hoping they wouldn't notice the broken lock. Gordon hurried to his mat and quickly pushed the bolt back into the wall. He settled against the wall, knees pulled up and arms wrapped around them. He looked up when he heard a small window by the door being pulled open from the outside. A beam of light shone through the window and fell on Gordon's face.

"How you holding up in there Walker?" a voice called from outside the window.

Gordon held up a finger then smiled. Laughter erupted from outside and then the window was closed. Gordon waited patiently then a few minutes later he stood and walked to the window, peering out into the dark night. One man stood guard several feet away, his back turned to the door, his attention directed to the southeast corner of the complex. Gordon took this opportunity to carefully open the door. He knew from experience that the door would open soundlessly. He quietly stepped out the door, moving as slowly as possible so as to not allow the chain to clank.

As Gordon was about to step down from the small wooden walk, he tripped slightly, alerting the guard to his presense. The guard whirled around, his eyes wide with surprise. He was about Gordon's age but smaller and before he knew what was happening, Gordon was on him, driving him into the ground. The guard fought with all his might but he was no match for Gordon and within a few minutes the guard was out cold and Gordon had found the key to his cuff and had removed the cuff from his ankle. He grabbed up the guard's gun and sprinted off into the direction the guards attention had been riveted to.

Gordon sensed something big was going down tonight and he knew he had to kill Sam before he had a chance to show his true self and bring death to all of the hunters whom had gathered under his false pretenses. If that happened then Sam would be free to lead the demon army and the world as Gordon knew it would cease to exist. Gordon would not allow that to happen. He would bring down the traitor in front of everyone and once they realized what would have happened, Gordon would be hailed as a hero.

Gordon smiled smugly to himself and disappeared under the cover of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam confidently strolled into the mess hall where some fifty odd hunters had gathered, waiting to hear what he had to say. Bobby, Dean, the Troy brothers and Joel Masters were all seated at the front table talking quietly amongst themselves. Isaral stood silently at the end of the table, turning to look at Sam as he entered the building. The din of many voices was silenced the second Sam appeared and all eyes were turned in his direction. Dean stood and met Sam as he approached the table.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean whispered as he glanced around the room.

"We have to do the summoning tonight. Azazel has sent his army out over the world. At midnight they begin their attacks," Sam answered quietly.

Dean's eyes widened as he listened to Sam's explanation. The war was upon them? Was Sam ready? Was he ready? Dean still had this nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right with his brother. He had planned to talk to him but now there is no time.

"Sam? Are you ready? Have you had enough time to prepare?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I have to be ready Dean. I have no choice but to be," Sam replied.

"But Sam..." Dean started, stopping when Sam raised his hand in front of him.

"Dean, I know. It has to be tonight. I...I have to..."

Sam turned to face the assembled hunters, unable to look at his brother's concerned face any longer. He held his hands out trying to quiet the din of voices that had started up again.

"Everybody, please. Can I have your attention," Sam shouted over the voices.

Once the room was silent and all eyes were upon him, Sam began to speak.

"We don't have a lot of time, so please listen carefully. Isaral has informed me that Azazel has sent his army of demons out over the world. They are preparing to attack at midnight tonight..." Sam started, the voices beginning again, this time urgent and fearful.

"Please...everyone!" Sam shouted. Once there was silence again, he continued.

"I must do the summoning tonight. I must destroy Azazel and his army before midnight and I need each and everyone of you to do that. Once I summon Azazel, he will bring one thousand of his top followers. The others will remain spread out over the globe, waiting for the stroke of midnight to attack," Sam explained to the silent assembly.

"How can we fight a thousand demons? There's barely over fifty of us," a voice spoke up from near the back of the room.

Sam, recognizing the voice answered. "You won't be physically fighting Steven."

"What do you mean? Why are we here if we won't be fighting?" another voice queried.

Isaral stepped forward, his melodious voice filling the room. "Samuel will face the army on the field alone. You all will be here within the protective barrier of the compound..."

"Hold up! Just wait a damn minute," Dean's voice bellowed from behind Sam and Isaral. Sam turned to face his brother as Dean continued. "What do you mean Sam will face the army alone? I got news for you buddy...that ain't happening!"

"Dean...it has to be this way," Sam said calmly, his eyes locked with his brother's.

"No way Sam...you won't stand a chance!" Dean cried.

"Azazel and his demons will not be able to touch Samuel," Isaral explained.

"Dean, this is what I have been training for. Isaral has prepared me. I'll be fine," Sam implored.

"So...how do you kill the demons? And what about all of the one's who aren't here?" Dean asked, the hard look not leaving his eyes, but his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Once Azazel and his top one thousand are here, Samuel will begin the ritual. He will let loose a wave of power that will seek out all of Azazel's followers and they will all be destroyed, Azazel included," Isaral explained.

"Just Azazel's demons?" a voice queried.

"Yes, just Azazel's army," Sam answered.

"How? I mean, what makes the power kill only Azazel and his army?" the voice asked.

"When a demon would join Azazel, that demon was marked. The wave that Samuel sends out will seek out that mark and destroy every demon that bares it," Isaral answered.

"But what is our role? Why are we here if we are just going to be on the sidelines?" Tara spoke up from her seat.

"Although you will not be physically fighting, you are all to play a major role in all of this. Samuel has his powers, but they are not enough on their own. He will draw from the inner strength of each of you and combine that with his power. With these combined strengths, the demon's will be destroyed."

"So, he's going to take our strength from us?" said another voice.

"No...you will barely notice. You may feel a slight tugging in your abdomen, but you won't feel weakened in any way," Sam answered.

"And what happens to you Sam? What does all of this mean for you?" Dean asked, stepping up to face Sam with worried eyes.

"It'll take a lot out of me, but it will be worth it. The demon threat will be gone," Sam answered warily.

"And you'll be okay? Afterwards, you'll be okay?" Dean queried, his gaze intense.

"I'll be fine Dean."

"There's something you're holding back Sam. I can tell there's more to this," Dean accused.

"There's nothing else Dean. I may be very tired for awhile, but nothing more," Sam said quietly.

"Sam...please. I need to know that you are gonna walk away from this," Dean pled, his eyes shining.

"I'll be fine Dean," Sam answered, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

Dean finally nodded before speaking again. "When do we do this?"

"As soon as possible," Sam said, turning back to the other hunters. "Is there anymore questions before we begin this?"

"How is the strength of only fifty odd hunters going to be enough to kill an army of thousands?" Joel asked.

"The inner strength that each of you holds is more than enough to destroy the army. Wielded correctly and with true and pure intent, the demons will fall. Sam is the chosen one, the one with true and pure intent," Isaral answered.

"Everyone is to meet at the southeast corner of the compound in one half hour. I will do the summoning and within an hour, this will all be over," Sam said, then he moved to the door, Dean close behind.

Bobby and the Troy brothers followed right after. Isaral remained, leaving after all of the other hunters had dispersed. He walked out into the moonlight and lifted his eyes to the heavens. He prayed to the Father to give Sam the strength to succeed in his endeavor. He also prayed to the Father to reward Sam for the sacrifice he would soon make.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam walked with purpose toward the gathering of hunters, Dean close by his side. Bobby and the brothers trailed close behind, their worried eyes staring at the tall hunter in front of them. Suddenly, a shot rang out from the trees and Sam heard a whizzing noise as something shot past him just centimeters from his head. Dean tackled Sam to the ground, covering him with his body. Bobby and the brothers took up protective stances as the other hunters assembled stared in shock as Gordon Walker emerged from the trees, the gun he had stolen held steadily out in front of him.

"Sam Winchester, tonight you die," Gordon shouted as he continued to approach the small group.

Sam pushed Dean from him and stood, Dean quickly jumping up and joining Bobby and the brothers to stand in front of Sam, forming a human barrier between the young hunter and his would be assassin.

"Why do you protect him? He will turn against all of you and you will be destroyed!" Gordon cried, his gun still aimed at Sam, but unable to get a clear shot.

"You're wrong Gordon. I am here to destroy the demon army, not lead it," Sam answered, his voice strong and unafraid.

"You lie Winchester!"

"Gordon, put the gun down! There are at least four guns pointed at you. You will never make it out of here alive!" Dean shouted, his gun steadied at the crazed hunter.

"As long as Sam goes with me, I'm okay with that!" Gordon yelled as his finger squeezed the trigger of his gun.

A shot rang out and Dean screamed, but it wasn't Sam who fell. Dean looked toward the trees in shock, his heart hammering in his chest. Gordon lay writhing on the ground, his left hand clutching his right upper arm. Tara Stanton approached Gordon, her gun barrel still smoking. She kicked Gordon's dropped gun away and stood above the downed hunter, her pistol pointed at his head.

"Tara...no! Don't..." Sam cried from his position behind Dean.

Tara turned her eyes on Sam, tears beginning to fall when Sam smiled. She nodded then turned her back and walked away from Gordon. Jakota and Bryan raced to the fallen man and roughly pulled him up from the ground. Dean approached him, Sam trailing behind. Without warning, Dean buried his fist in Gordon's stomach, a loud whoosh sound escaping from Gordon's lips.

"Dean...stop. Just...please. We need to do the summoning," Sam said urgently.

"If y-you listen...to him...you all...will die," Gordon cried out between gasps.

"Will somebody shut him up!" Dean spat before turning and nudging Sam ahead of him.

Bryan reached his hand up and squeezed Gordon's right arm painfully. Gordon cried out then deflated between the brothers. They dragged him forward, his feet sluggishly trying to stay beneath him. Other hunters glared at him as he passed but his eyes remained glued on Sam. When the brothers came to the front of the group, Sam was already setting up for the summoning ritual. Isaral stood beside Sam, talking quietly as Sam set candles on the ground around a small mound of dirt. The mound was approximately twenty five yards from the salt perimeter of the compound. Dean stood anxiously at the edge of the perimeter, his eyes locked on Sam. Sam bent down and lit the candles. He stood on the mound then turned his eyes to Dean.

Sam left the mound and walked quickly back to where his brother stood. He stopped in front of Dean, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. He smiled warmly and squeezed Dean gently.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon," Sam whispered comfortingly.

Dean nodded and as Sam turned away, Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Don't you leave me little brother," he whispered softly into Sam's ear before pulling away.

Sam smiled once again then turned and walked back to the mound. He stood in the center then started the summoning incantation.

_"nos dico totus of abyssus ever to quisnam pugna in Azazels bellum exhibeo themselves super nostrum agri of pugna ut capimus sursum telum obvium vos quod ban vos forever ex is terra"_

Once Sam finished the incantation, Isaral walked back to the compound, coming to stand next to Dean. The assembled hunters stood, nervously watching Sam as he waited on the mound. Dean shuffled from foot to foot, his hands shaking at his sides. Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, lending his strength and support.

All eyes looked skyward as the sky began to roil. Clouds glowing a deep red rolled overhead, blocking the stars and a low rumble filled the air. Black wisps, pulsating and humming with hidden energy whipped out of the clouds and shot straight to the compound, stopping and shooting away when they hit the invisible barrier. The black wisps, demons, swirled around Sam as he stood his ground.

Dean moved forward, his need to protect his brother overwhelming him. Bobby's strong grip on his shoulder and Isaral's soft voice stopped him. "They cannot touch Samuel. He has erected a barrier around himself," Isaral explained.

All eyes froze on the scene in front of them when a man stepped from the black wisps and approached Sam. His eyes glowed yellow, his smile more a sneer. The hunters saw something in his eyes that he tried to hide. Something akin to fear.

The man glared at Sam, the young hunter standing tall and strong. When the man spoke, his words carried over to the hunters and they could hear the anger and fear in his tone.

"What are you doing Samuel?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That's it for now. The next chapter, the shit really hits the fan! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**

**Cindy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you have your tissues handy 'cause I think you're gonna need them. Below is an excerpt from the song that the title of the story comes from. I think it is quite appropriate. Enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_All your life you've been waiting for your chance  
Where you fit into the plan  
But you're the master of your own destiny  
So give and take the best that you can_

_Fight the Good Fight every moment  
Every minute, every day  
Fight the Good Fight every moment  
Make it worth the price you pay_

_(excerpt from Fight the Good Fight by Triumph)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What are you doing Samuel?" Azazel hissed, anger and a hint of fear in his tone.

"Putting out the trash," Sam answered sharply.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...do you seriously believe you and your little slumber party over there can defeat me?" Azazel smirked mirthlessly.

"We will defeat you," Sam said confidently.

"My numbers are in the thousands. Your pathetic little army doesn't stand a chance against me," Azazel hissed.

"We will defeat you and your army and not one of those soldiers and not one innocent will lose their life," Sam promised.

"Your confidence is admirable but misplaced Sammy. I am rather impressed with how you have come into your abilities. It makes you more ready to lead my army. You cannot win against me Sammy. Now, I already grow tired of this little game," Azazel spat.

Azazel cocked his head, a sneer curling his lip. Sam suddenly grabbed his head and dropped to his knees, a pain filled scream tearing from his lips. Within the perimeter of the compound the hunters watched as their leader was driven to his knees, blood pouring from his nose like Niagra Falls. Dean surged forward and would have been across the salt line if it hadn't been for Bobby's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Dean...you won't make it two feet before the demons are on you," Bobby said urgently.

"I thought Azazel couldn't touch him! What the hell Isaral!?" Dean shouted, his eyes locked on his struggling brother.

"Trust your brother Dean. He is stronger than you think. Stronger than Azazel thinks," Isaral said softly.

"Son of a bitch! SAM!!!!" Dean cried as he tried to break not only Bobby's hold, but now Jakota's and Bryan's also.

The gathered hunters watched helplessly as Sam screamed and trembled violently, but gasped in disbelief, Gordon Walker included, as Sam struggled to his feet before forcing his body to stand straight and tall. Even Azazel took a shocked step back as Sam fought his invisible hold. Sam steadied his trembling body and leveled his gaze on Azazel.

"Give up Sammy. Join me and your pain will end. I will even spare your pathetic brother and friends," Azazel stated flatly.

"Why would...I join...the losing...team?" Sam queried shakily.

Azazel stared in shock as Sam broke free from his hold, his eyes closing in concentration. The hunters gathered in the compound looked to each other in wonder as they each felt a gentle tug at their abdomens. The hair on their arms stood on end as an electric charge filled the air, the atmosphere crackling with energy. The hunters all turned their attention to Sam as his body tensed and then began to shake. His arms rose from his sides to shoulder level, his fingers clenched into tight fists. A soft glow began to emanate from Sam's body and his head fell back, his face turned skyward.

Azazel backed away, his yellow eyes wide with shock. His mouth moved to speak but no words came. The demons that had restlessly been flitting about in the air around Sam now shot erratically overhead, seemingly unable to leave their leader. The soft glow that surrounded Sam suddenly burst outwards, turning a brilliant blue. This created a shock wave that washed over the hunters who watched mesmerized as the wave failed to affect them, but had a dramatic effect on the black wisps that looked to be desperately trying to escape. The demon's whipped aimlessly across the sky when suddenly they all imploded with synchronicity in bright synapses of crackling lightning. The hunters shielded their eyes as one thousand demons went out in a brilliant flash of light.

Azazel stood in stunned silence when abruptly his body began to shake violently. He dropped to his knees, an unearthly scream tearing through the night. Bright yellow flames shot from his eyes and mouth as he collapsed to the ground, his body writhing before a loud explosion marked the moment that Azazel was destroyed. A thick cloud of smoke filled the air, invading the nostrils of the hunters with a hint of ozone and sulfur.

There was no sound as the hunters unshielded their eyes and stared wide eyed at the expanse before them that only moments ago had been teeming with black demon smoke. Now all that remained was the dwindling smoke, the result of the demon army's destruction. The hunters began to move forward, tentatively stepping over the salt line and venturing out onto the field of victory.

Dean looked for only one thing through the cloud of smoke that hung in the air. He could not pick up any sign of movement through the haze and anxiously started forward, hoping to see Sam emerge through the cloud. The smoke suddenly cleared and Dean, Bobby right behind him, stood stock still as he looked upon the spot where Sam had made his stand against Azazel and his army. Dean's heart nearly stopped and he bolted forward, terror in his voice as he screamed his brother's name.

"SAM!!!!!!"

Dean dropped to his knees beside the still form of his brother, his hands immediately reaching out to roll Sam from his side and onto his back. Sam's eyes stared unblinking and unseeing up to the heavens. His face was sickingly pale, his lips nearly colorless. Bobby stood above Dean as Jakota and Bryan stepped up behind him. Dean placed two fingers to the pulse point on Sam's neck, crying out when there was only stillness to be found.

"Nononononono..." Dean chanted, dropping his ear to Sam's chest as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Dean looked up, desperation in his eyes as Maggie dropped down on the other side of Sam. Maggie placed her ear above Sam's mouth, frowning when no breaths were heard. She grasped Sam's wrist to check for a pulse, noting how Sam's skin was cool to the touch. She watched sadly as Dean took Sam's face in his hands, trying desperately to force Sam's blank eyes to look at him. Maggie choked back a sob as Dean began to perform CPR, pressing frantically on Sam's chest before moving to breathe into his mouth.

Dean moved to Sam's chest again, his eyes raising to Maggie, sorrow aging his face. "Maggie, please..."

Maggie moved to breathe for Sam, working with Dean to try and resusitate the young hunter even though she knew he was already gone. The other hunters formed a circle around their fallen leader, praying that he would take a breath. Praying that his eyes would blink and once again be filled with warmth. Dean and Maggie worked diligently for ten minutes to revive Sam, but it was clear to everyone but Dean that Sam was gone.

Maggie leaned back, crying as Dean continued to pump Sam's chest, desperate to get his heart beating. Dean's gaze shot to Maggie as she sat back, not making a move to continue the mouth to mouth.

"Maggie...why are you stopping?" Dean cried as he moved to breathe for his brother.

Maggie placed her hand gently on Dean's shoulder, her tears falling unabashedly. "Dean, I'm so sorry. Sam's gone sweetie."

Dean jerked up in anger, his eyes on fire. "No! He's not dead! He promised me! He promised he'd be okay. He promised me Maggie."

"I know Dean. I know and I'm so sorry. It was just too much for him. He..."

"Where's Isaral!? Where is he!" Dean cried, his eyes searching the crowd around him.

Isaral stepped through the throng of hunters, his sad eyes gazing down at the brothers. He kneeled gracefully and placed his hand on Sam's forehead, smiling softly as he stared into Sam's frozen eyes.

"Save him Isaral, please?" Dean cried, his eyes pleading with the healer.

"I am sorry Dean. I cannot bring Samuel back. I am a healer. Samuel is already gone. He was gone before you even reached him," the messenger whispered apologetically.

"No! You did it before, please Isaral. He promised me. I can't lose him," Dean pled.

"It was the decision he made. I cannot change this outcome. Samuel sacrificed himself for you, for everyone," Isaral explained softly.

Dean stared at Isaral, his teary eyes filled with anguish and sorrow. He moved his gaze to Sam's face, his fingers reaching out to gently close Sam's eyes. His fingers lingered on Sam's face, moving to softly caress his cheek. Dean suddenly fell forward, his head falling to Sam's chest, arms tightly wrapping around his shoulders. He sobbed uncontrollably as he lifted his head to once again stare at his brother's face. He felt Bobby's hand rub circles on his back and heard the cries of other hunters as they stood over the brothers.

Dean leaned over his brother and gently kissed his cheek before softly resting his forehead against Sam's. He tensed suddenly when he heard a deep voice speak from the crowd.

"I'm sorry Dean. I was wrong about Sam."

Dean lifted his head and glared at the hated man, his eyes filling with rage. He pulled himself slowly away from Sam and rose purposefully. He stomped to where Gordon stood and slammed his fist into his face, the older man falling ungracefully back onto his ass with a grunt, blood spurting from his nose and newly split lip.

"Don't you ever speak his name again. You have no right to say his name. You had better get your ass out of here because if I see your fucking face again, I will kill you," Dean spat with unbridled fury and hate.

Dean turned and walked back to his brother, kneeling down and gently pushing his arm under Sam's shoulders then moving the other arm under his knees. He grunted as he lifted Sam's body from the ground, Bobby steadying him when he stumbled. Dean walked back toward the compound, his precious burden held protectively to his chest, Sam's head nestled at the crook of Dean's neck. The crowd of hunters parted to make way for the brothers, some with their heads bowed in respect, others crying openly.

When Dean reached Sam's quarters, Bobby opened the door and Dean carried Sam to his bed and gently laid him down, supporting his head and carefully resting it on his pillow. Dean fell onto the chair that Bobby pulled up for him and reached for Sam's hand, taking it between his own trembling ones. He rested his forehead on the hand he held, closing his eyes against the sorrow he felt. He didn't look up when the Troy brothers and Isaral entered the room. He listened as Bobby addressed the three men.

"Did Gordon get taken care of?" Bobby queried.

"Joel and Tara escorted him away from the compound. Tara gave him something to slow the bleeding from his arm. I guess she figured it would be what...what Sam would want," Jakota answered softly, lowering his eyes when Dean looked up at him.

Dean smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, he would insist on it."

"Are you okay Dean?" Bryan asked, stepping up to the bed and resting his hand on the older hunters shoulder.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be okay again," Dean answered, turning his red eyes to Isaral.

"Did Sam know he was going to die? Did he know that doing this would kill him?" Dean asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Samuel knew that by making the choice he did, he would lose his life," Isaral answered softly.

Jakota and Bryan looked at Isaral, shocked at what they had just heard. Bobby sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes falling on Sam's face.

"Oh kiddo, why didn't you tell us?" he whispered, his sorrow evident in his shaky voice.

"He wouldn't tell us. He knew we would try to talk him out of it. I can't believe he did this Bobby. I can't believe he lied to me," Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean. I wish I could change this, I really do," Bobby whispered.

"What am I gonna do? Sammy's my life Bobby. What am I gonna do without him?" Dean cried, Sam's hand still clutched tightly to him.

"You're gonna grieve, and then you're gonna go on. Sam would want you to go on Dean," Bobby answered, knowing how impossible that would be for Dean.

"I don't know if I can Bobby. How do I live without him?" Dean whispered.

"One day at a time. You take it one day at a time."

The men looked up when a soft knock sounded on the door. Bobby stood and looked to the door before calling out for the person to come in. The door opened and the newcomer walked into the dimly lit room. Dean heard Bobby gasp and slowly pulled his eyes away from Sam's lax face, his eyes widening in shock at the figure that stood in the doorway. Dean stood and turned to the person, but never let loose of Sam's cooling hand. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the familiar voice speak.

"Dean."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, before you all go hating me and saying that I lied, I still stand by my assertion that this is NOT A DEATHFIC!!!! Please trust me! And, please let me know what you think. And, just 'cause I was so mean with this chappie, I will be posting chapter 14 tonight also.**

**Cindy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, well I think I may have run most everyone off with that last one. I was afraid that would happen. For the rest of you who still trust me, thank you so much. This next chapter is another tearjerker, so be warned. Thanks for reading...you all rock!!!**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dean."

New tears coursed down Dean's cheeks as he stared unblinking in the direction of the door. The others in the room stood stock still, Bobby's eyes the size of saucers, his mouth hanging open in a way that would have been comical if the situation weren't so damned serious. Dean's mouth moved to speak but no words would come out. He swallowed slowly then took a deep breath before trying once more to speak. One barely audible word escaped his trembling lips.

"D-Dad?"

The scruffy faced, dark haired man stepped toward the shell shocked younger man, a smile spreading over his handsome face.

"Yeah Dean, it's me. God it's good to see you son," John said, his gruff voice cracking with emotion.

"B-But...you're d-dead," Dean stammered, taking a step back as John reached out for him.

Jakota and Bryan glanced at each other, their eyes conveying the shock they felt. Could this really be the legendary John Winchester that stood before them? And if it was, how could that be? John Winchester had been dead for nearly a year, having given his life to assure Dean's survival. A long sigh brought their attention back to the strange reunion they were witnessing. John had lowered his eyes, his head slowly moving from side to side. He looked up, his eyes searching Dean's face, imploring his son to believe.

"No Dean. I was never dead," John said softly.

"What? But I saw you. We...Sammy and I burned your body," Dean said, his heart hammering in his chest.

"That wasn't me. Azazel wanted you to believe it was me," John stated as he moved closer to his son.

"B-But...I...I don't understand," Dean said shakily, keeping himself between his brother and the man who looked and sounded like his dead father.

"In exchange for your life, Azazel wanted the colt and me. He didn't want me dead, just wanted me, but he wanted you and Sammy to think I was dead."

Dean stood gaping at the man who could be his father, hope filtering into his mind. Could it be true? Could this really be his father? The one he mourned and grieved over for so long? And if it was, where had he been all this time? Dean gently released the limp hand he had still been holding and took a step toward John, his trembling hand reaching out to touch the older man's face. John reached his own hand up and placed it over Dean's, a single tear rolling down his cheek until it came in contact with Dean's fingers.

"It's really you isn't it?" Dean whispered, his eyes never leaving John's face.

"Yeah son, it's really me," John said softly.

Dean pulled his hand away then suddenly lunged at his father, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's body and then buried his face in John's shoulder. John followed suit and hugged his oldest son tightly to him, feeling the sobs that had started to wrack Dean's body. The other hunters in the room lowered their heads, the heartbreaking scene before them making them feel like intruders.

Dean's sobs subsided and he slowly pulled away from John. John reached his hands up and held Dean's shoulders, his eyes never leaving his son's face. He smiled softly after a few moments, then his gaze shifted behind Dean to the still form that lay silently on the bed. A frown replaced the smile as he took in the pale face of his youngest son. He looked back to Dean, who lowered his red eyes to the floor.

"Dean, is Sammy okay? What happened?" John asked, waiting for Dean to look at him.

Dean slowly raised his eyes and John's heart nearly stopped at the absolute despair he saw in them.

"D-Dad...Sammy's gone. He's...he's dead. Oh God Dad, our Sammy's dead," Dean uttered softly, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

John physically flinched, feeling as though he had been punched in the gut. He moved slowly to the bed, kneeling down beside it and taking Sam's hand into his. He reached his other hand up and gently cupped Sam's cheek, his thumb absently rubbing over his cool skin. Gazing at his baby's face, he moved his hand up and brushed the hair from Sam's eyes then took the hand he held in both his hands and brought it to his face, softly kissing it before bowing his head and beginning to cry. Dean came up behind John and rested his hand on his shoulder, then sank down next to him, his eyes resting on Sam's face.

"What happened Dean?" John asked, his voice hitching.

"He did it Dad. He defeated Azazel and the demon army. Killed every last one of those sons-a-bitches!" Dean replied, his voice full of pride.

"What? How?" John queried, staring at his still son with wonder.

"His abilities. Isaral taught him how to hone his abilities and bring forth hidden ones. He sent out a ...a shock wave is as best as I can describe it. Killed every damned demon that was marked as Azazel's, but didn't touch any humans," Dean said as he reached up to gently caress Sam's face.

"But how did he...how did this happen?" John asked, gazing sadly at Sam, his grief flowing from him in waves.

"The force of the shockwave, the strain it took to wield all of that power was too much for him I guess," Dean started, shaking his head sadly. "He knew it would kill him Dad, yet he still did it."

"What!? He knew? But, there had to be another way! Why did he do this if he knew he would die?" John cried, his eyes beseeching Dean to help him understand.

"Sam chose this way because fewer innocents would die. Any other way would have taken months or even years. He sacrificed himself so that it would be over with."

John hung his head, his grief overwhelming him. He had sacrificed himself to save one of his sons only to be given a second chance and then find out that he had lost his youngest one. His baby. John stayed in his position for several minutes, the other people in the room keeping silent out of respect. Every person in the room felt the heavy burden of grief as each one had come to love and respect the youngest Winchester, all marveling at his strength and selflessness. But none felt the loss more than his brother whose grief was so great that he was having a difficult time drawing in air.

John turned his head, glancing at Dean as he stared at his baby brother, the devastation of his loss aging his handsome face considerably. John draped his arm across Dean's back, hoping to provide some measure of comfort. Dean drew his eyes away from Sam and rested them on John.

"I don't think I can take this Dad. I don't think I can live without him. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this life he was forced to live. He was the one perfect thing in this fucked up mess of a world and now he's gone. How can I keep going on knowing he won't be beside me? I can't do it Dad, I just can't..." Dean cried, leaning into his father when John pulled him close.

"You have to keep going Dean. You have to live," John said, his voice trembling.

"Why? What's the use? He was my reason for living. He was my purpose!"

"Because, Sam would want you to live Dean. He didn't sacrifice himself just so you could give up and stop living. Dean, don't make his sacrifice be in vain. He did this as much to protect you as anybody. Don't make it be for nothing," John said, fear for his only remaining son washing over him.

"It wasn't his job to protect me! To die for me!"

"But it was to him. Dean, I know how much this hurts, believe me. Seeing my baby like this, I'm dying inside. But he made a decision and we have to respect him for it. He died so that every person on this earth could live, you being first and foremost. You have to carry on. For Sam. You have to carry on for Sam."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So? John's explanation for where he was all this time is coming up. Please remember: reviews=love!! Take care.**

**Cindy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boy, I really upset some readers. Whooo boy! This is a short chapter, a bit sad (duh). Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, even though it looks like things can't be turned around. Just remember, this IS Supernatural. Enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean stared at John then slowly nodded his head. "For Sam," he whispered, returning his gaze to his brother.

John rose slowly then glanced around the room, noticing the others that stood there for the first time. His eyes landed on Bobby and a small smile curled his lips. Bobby crossed the floor and drew John into his arms, slapping his back a few times before pulling away.

"John, it's good to see you. I...I'm so sorry about Sam. None of us knew until it was all said and done..." the grizzled hunter said sadly.

"It's okay Bobby. You wouldn't have been able to stop him if you knew. He definitely had down that patented Winchester stubbornness," John replied, a deep sadness touching his voice.

"Uh...let me introduce you," Bobby said when he saw John look at the others in the room. "This is Jakota Troy and his younger brother Bryan. They've been with us for awhile now."

John shook the two young hunters hands and mumbled a greeting, not quite feeling in the mood to be social at the moment. He turned his attention to the light haired man in the corner next.

"That is Isaral," Bobby said.

"Where have I heard that name?" John queried as he nodded to the man.

"Isaral is a messenger and a healer. He was sent to guide Sam," Bobby replied.

John looked questioningly at Bobby, then his eyes lit with understanding.

"Isaral was a messenger of God, given the power to heal," John said evenly, his eyes glued to the man as he glided from his place in the corner.

"That is right John. I was sent by Him to give Samuel a message and to help guide and teach him what he needed to know to fulfill his destiny," Isaral said, his melodious voice having no effect on the suddenly angry man.

"Why did you let Sam die! If you have the power to heal, why did you let him die!?" John screamed, noticing nothing in the room now except the healer.

"I was not given the gift to ressurrect John. Only to heal. Samuel was beyond what I could do," Isaral explained calmly.

"Did you even give him any other options for fulfilling his destiny? Could he have done something else and lived?" John cried.

"I gave him all of the choices. He chose the one with the greatest chance for success and the least amount of pain and death. He said it was the only choice."

"So, he took this route, knowing he would die," John said more to himself than to anyone else.

"John, Samuel was a very compassionate and selfless young man. He chose the only path that someone with his depth of caring would choose. His only fear was what his death would do to his brother," Isaral said softly.

Dean looked up from his position next to Sam, his sad eyes staring at the messenger. "If he was so concerned about me, then why did he do it?" Dean asked tiredly.

"Because he knew this was much bigger than him, bigger than you. This was the chance to free the world from this threat and also to avenge your mother and father and all the others he loved whom died because of Azazel. He felt that it was worth the sacrifice. He felt it was his only way to protect you, Dean."

Dean shook his head sadly and returned his attention to Sam. He climbed carefully onto the bed, eased over Sam and leaned against the wall then pulled Sam's body into his arms. Wrapping Sam in a tight embrace, Dean rocked him gently, lowering his head until his cheek rested in Sam's hair. He hummed a long forgotten lullaby that he only now remembered, the last time doing so being twenty years before in an attempt to calm a frightened little shaggy haired boy.

John gazed at his sons, fearing that he had not just lost one son, but both. He glanced at Bobby and without saying a word conveyed his message to his old friend. Bobby ushered the Troy brothers and Isaral from the room in order to give the Winchesters the space they needed to grieve in private. Once the men had left, John approached the bed. He sat on the edge next to Sam and took his hand once more. He reached across Sam with his other hand and gently squeezed Dean's shoulder.

They stayed that way for quite some time, each lost in their pain but still sending comfort to the other. Eventually they fell asleep, Dean propped up against the wall, Sam held protectively in his arms, and John leaning against the headboard, his hand resting over Sam's. Tomorrow they would say goodbye to their most cherished family member, but tonight they would hold onto him before they were forced to acknowledge that their family of three was once again only two.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, I was going to wait to post the next chapter until later tonight, but because this one is so short and Sam is still dead (sorry :( ) I think I will post it a little sooner than that. Maybe early afternoon. Thanks guys.**

**Cindy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I reckon I've tortured you all enough. Here is the next chapter. I think you will be very pleased. Enjoy.**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

John woke slowly, his gaze immediately moving to his oldest son. Dean sat quietly watching John, his arms still protectively around his baby brother. John smiled softly and sat up, his gaze drifting to his baby.

"It's weird Dad. It's like he isn't even dead. He's not stiff and his color, it just looks like he's sleeping. His cheeks are still flushed."

John squeezed Sam's hand, noting that it still felt as pliable as the previous night. John looked at Dean before he spoke.

"Maybe whatever force that he used is keeping him from...uh..." John started, unable to say any more.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean replied. "Dad? How are you here?"

John was taken aback momentarily but soon recovered, understanding how Dean must feel about his sudden reappearance.

"I guess when Sam destroyed the demon army, Azazel included, I was set free. Azazel held my contract so when he died so did the contract," John explained as best as he could, considering he didn't quite understand it all himself.

Dean nodded, absently brushing hair from Sam's forehead. "Where were you?"

"I don't really know. It was completely black, just nothing. Azazel would show up sometimes, but other than that I was alone in all this...nothingness."

"So what happened before you were freed?"

"There was a bright flash of light, nearly blinded me. When I could see again, I was in the middle of nowhere. I started walking and before long I came upon the complex here. Somehow I knew where to go and how to find you."

"Huh. Dad...I-I'm really glad you're here. I just wish that Sam could...well, you know."

"Me too Dean. I'm sorry for what you've had to go through. You and Sam. This should've never been your life. And Sam..." John hesitated, glancing at his youngest son, tears filling his eyes. "Sam shouldn't be lying there. He didn't deserve any of this. I miss him Dean..."

"I do too Dad. God...what are we gonna do without him? I can't let go of him...I just can't," Dean whispered as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek.

John reached toward Dean and grasped his arm, giving a gentle squeeze. Both men turned their attention to the door when it opened and Bobby walked tentatively in. The grizzled hunter gazed sadly at the men, their youngest lying between them wrapped in his brother's arms. Bobby couldn't help but wonder at Sam's appearance. The young man didn't look dead, just merely sleeping, yet his chest did not move. Bobby's quizzical look prompted John to speak up.

"We know Bobby. It's like he's...I don't know. There's no pulse, no breathing and he's cold, but his color...and there's no rigor."

Bobby neared the bed, reaching slowly out he took Sam's hand. It didn't feel like the hand of a dead man, other than the coldness.

"Maybe we should ask Isaral about this," the older hunter said.

As if on cue, the door opened and the Troy brothers entered, followed by the fair haired messenger. Jakota and Bryan stopped just short of the bed, while Isaral walked straight up to the side of the bed, his light eyes resting on Sam's lax face. He reached his hand out, his fingertips trailing over Sam's forehead. His eyes closed and all eyes fell upon him, waiting for whatever reaction he would display. Isaral's eyes opened and he smiled softly at the two older Winchesters.

"It is as I felt it last night," he said in his soft, musical voice.

"What is as you felt it?" Dean asked, glancing at the man then back to his brother.

"It is not time for Samuel to go. The Father needs him here still. His journey is not yet complete."

"What do you mean?" John asked, standing ubruptly, his heart beating furiously.

"Samuel is needed here more than he is needed in His kingdom. Although the demon army has been defeated, there are still more demons who may yearn to fill the place left vacant by Azazel's death."

Dean's eyes widened, the implications of Isaral's words slowly sinking in. Gazing at Sam's face, he thought he saw a slight movement beneath his eyelids and sat up straight, his hand coming to cup Sam's cheek. He could swear that Sam's skin wasn't as cold as it had been moments before.

"He's alive? Sam's alive?" Dean questioned, his voice choking with emotion.

"He is," Isaral replied.

John sank onto the bed, taking Sam's warming hand in his, eyes raising to see Dean staring wide eyed back at him, a grin spreading across his tired face. Bobby took a step closer as did the brothers, their smiles lighting their faces.

"Why didn't you tell us last night about this? Why did you let us believe we had lost him?" John asked warily.

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to give you false hope. If I had told you and it had not come to pass, it would have been like losing your precious boy again."

"But how? I don't understand." Dean said softly.

"This was not the first demon war the world has seen. It is however the first one that we have won. All of the others ended in an uncomfortable truce. Samuel is not the first chosen one to be given a decision to make. He is however the first one to sacrifice everything for the good of humanity. He is now being rewarded for his sacrifice."

"Was he really dead? Before?" Jakota asked, in awe of the scene before him.

"Yes, he was young hunter. The sacrifice had to be made in order for the war to be won. And now, his resurrection is underway," the messenger answered.

"Will he remember what happened?" Bryan queried, his large brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yes, he will remember. There will be confusion and pain, but that will pass."

A soft moan from the still figure on the bed brought every man's attention around. Sam's fingers twitched and John squeezed his hand gently, raising it and softly kissing it before holding it to his chest. The men watched in wonder as Sam's eyelashes fluttered, then his lids slowly cracked open. Dean gently pulled Sam's face around until their eyes met. Dean smiled warmly, tears pooling in his eyes. Sam's eyes opened further, the hazel green irises barely visible around the large pupils.

"Hey Sammy, welcome back," Dean said softly as he brushed his fingers gently through Sam's hair.

Sam gazed at Dean, his eyes filled with confusion. His mouth opened as he tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Shhh Sam, don't try to talk. You've had quite a night. Just rest..." John said, his normally gruff voice filled with tenderness.

Sam turned his head, his eyes falling on John. They widened in astonishment at seeing his supposedly dead father staring down at him, a joyful smile lighting his scruffy face.

"I know Sam...it's a long story that can wait until you're rested up," John said softly.

Sam stared a moment longer until his eyelids became heavy, slowly falling shut as his breathing evened out. John stared down at his now sleeping son, thinking it was the most wondrous sight he had ever seen. He glanced at Dean, who was also staring at Sam, a look of utter relief and astonishment on his handsome face. Dean laid his hand on Sam's chest, relishing the feel of his brother's steady heartbeat beneath his fingers. Both men sat for nearly an hour, just watching Sam as he slept. _'Sleeping,'_ Dean thought. _'Not dead. Sleeping.'_ The others in the room found places to sit, their eyes resting on the small family on the bed. The wondrous event that just took place left each one speechless, but happy beyond belief. Sam was back. Rewarded for the sacrifice he had made. The sacrifice he had made for each and every one of them. For every person on earth. Even for Gordon Walker.

Finally, John rose from the bed, gently setting Sam's hand down across his stomach. Dean inched his way out from under his brother then carefully climbed over him to stand next to John. Both men glanced down at the sleeping young man, then John turned his attention to the other men.

"Sam needs to rest, but I don't want him to wake up alone so someone needs to be with him at all times," John said with authority.

Dean smirked to himself as his father finished speaking. Leave it to John to be gone for a year, supposedly dead, then show up out of the blue and take over. Of course, when it came to his son's safety, Dean expected nothing less.

"I'll take first watch," Bryan volunteered. He pulled a chair from across the room and sat next to the bed, his eyes falling on his younger friend. A friend he felt close enough to to consider him a brother.

The other men nodded and started walking from the room, albeit quite reluctantly. They had just gotten Sam back and were loathe to leave his side, but their grumbling stomachs made them aware that they needed to eat. It would not be good to have Sam see them collapse from hunger. Once they closed the door behind them, Isaral slowly walked toward his quarters without a single word spoken. John and Dean watched him for a moment then caught up with Bobby and Jakota. They walked in silence to a building that upon entering, John immediately realized was the mess hall. There were several men and women sitting at tables, plates of food in front of them. All looked like they had been through the wringer, but fighting a demon war could do that to you John surmised.

The four men stopped when all eyes turned their way. Sadness filled those eyes as none of the hunters were yet aware of the miracle that had just taken place. Some eyes conveyed surprise as the older hunters recognized John from years past. Dean gazed around the room, his eyes searching for Maggie. He caught sight of her just as she saw him. She quickly strode across the room toward the group of men. Bobby and Jakota nodded, then headed for the food line, leaving Dean and John to talk to the doctor.

"Maggie, this is my dad, John," Dean said as the doctor stopped in front of them.

"Y-your father? But I thought he was..." Maggie stammered as she stared at the dark eyed man.

"Yeah, I did too. Seems Azazel didn't kill him, but wanted me and Sammy to think he did. Anyway, when Sam killed Azazel, Dad was set free," Dean explained.

Maggie reached her hand out and John took the offered hand in his. "It's very nice to meet you John. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Maggie," John replied politely.

"Dad, Maggie is the doctor here. She's patched us up more times than I can count. We've kept her and Isaral quite busy," Dean said.

"Ah. I'm sure. My boys have a knack for getting hurt, especially Sam. Oh...you'll need to go check on Sam right away," John said.

Maggie looked at John with confusion. Why check on Sam? As much as it hurt her to think of the young man, her expertise could do nothing for him now. He was gone before anyone ever reached him.

"Sam? But...I don't understand. Sam's gone," Maggie said, her confused eyes searching the men before her for an explanation.

The other hunters in the room sat silently as the conversation was taking place, curious as to what was happening. They were soon rewarded with an answer and the room became abuzz with whispered voices when the truth was revealed.

"Maggie, Sam's alive," Dean exclaimed, glancing around the room at the gasps he heard.

"What!? But that's impossible. He...last night...he had no pulse, no heartbeat, no breathing..." the doctor cried as she stared at the two men in shock.

"Isaral said that he is still needed here. He's been resurrected Maggie. He woke for a moment but fell asleep. Bryan's with him now," John explained.

"I...I better go then. I...uh...I'll go get some things from my quarters then I'll check him. Dean...he's really alive?" Maggie stammered.

"Yes Maggie. Sammy's back." Dean smiled as the doctor hurried from the hall. He knew how fond Maggie was of Sam, how he reminded her of her long dead brother.

John and Dean were soon surrounded by hunters, all wanting confirmation that the leader they had all come to respect and care for was indeed back in the land of the living. Once the Winchesters were set free from the mob of hunters, they hurried through the food line and joined Bobby and Jakota at a table, all the men eating absently as a multitude of thoughts raced through their minds. Jakota finished first, then stood and placed his plate on the cart next to the wall behind him.

"I'm gonna get Bryan a plate. I'll just hang out in Sam's room for a while," he said, eagerly wanting to check on his friend.

Once Jakota had prepared a plate for his younger brother and left, the three remaining hunters glanced around the table at each other. No words were spoken, their long history with each other making words unnecessary. Each man felt like a huge weight had been lifted from them. Their Sammy had defeated the demon army and had died as a result. Now he was resurrected, back with them. They weren't sure what to expect from the youngest of them when he awoke, not knowing what kind of effect the experience would have on him, but they were determined to help him with whatever he needed. Sam was back and each one vowed to make sure it stayed that way.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So? Am I forgiven? I sure hope so. I certainly hope that made up for the heartache I caused you all. Please let me know. Two chapter left folks!**

**Cindy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh glory, I have been forgiven! I am so happy. So glad you all liked the last chapter. Now, we have the next to the last. I hope you enjoy it as well. **

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been five days since Sam's death and subsequent resurrection and the young man had yet to speak. He awoke for short periods of time and would merely stare at Dean and John, who had become permanent fixtures in his quarters. Since that first morning when Sam had come back and they had left to eat and find Maggie they had not left the room except to use the restroom, shower and grab a plate of food before returning to Sam's side. As it was, they had only allowed themselves fifteen minutes that morning before they were rushing back to be at Sam's side. Neither one of them could stand having Sam out of their sight and had rushed through their breakfast to hurry back and relieve Bryan from his watch. Both Bryan and Jakota had remained in the room though, not wanting to leave either.

A cot had been moved into the room for John and Dean to take turns sleeping on. A constant vigil was kept by the two older Winchesters as Sam seemed in constant pain and nightmares plagued his sleep. Maggie had been forced to connect Sam to an IV to make sure he received the adequate fluids, nutrients and medications that his body needed and she had instructed both the Winchesters on how to change the bags when necessary.

Dean had pled with Isaral to help Sam but the healer had said he was unable to help lessen Sam's pain, that the pain went deeper than just physical and that the young hunter would have to ride it out in his own time. Isaral had said that Sam would find relief but that it would take some time. After that, Isaral had left, saying his presence was no longer needed.

John sat in the chair beside Sam's bed watching his baby sleep. Dean had gone to the mess hall to grab a plate, but John expected him to return soon. John leaned forward when he heard a soft moan come from his youngest son. He watched as Sam's eyes fluttered open and almost immediately settle on his father. John smiled warmly and reached a hand out to tenderly caress Sam's fevered cheek.

"Hi Sam. How are you feeling son?" John inquired, not expecting an answer from the exhausted looking young man.

"D-Dad?" Sam's hoarse voice whispered softly as he weakly lifted his hand from the bed.

John reached out and grasped the hand gently, his eyes brightening at hearing his baby's voice after so long.

"I'm here Sammy. I know it's a shock, but I'm here," John said as he laid his other hand on Sam's forehead.

"H-How?" Sam rasped, swallowing thickly against his dry throat.

John reached to the side table and picked up a glass of water, then gently lifted Sam so the young man could drink down some of the cool liquid.

"Not too fast Sammy or you'll get sick," John instructed, pulling the glass away and carefully laying Sam back down.

"Dad..." Sam said, his eyes questioning.

"I was never dead Sam. Azazel had me imprisoned, but I was alive. When you killed him, I was set free," John explained to his confused son.

Sam's mouth moved to speak, but at that moment Dean walked in, smiling broadly when he saw Sam's opened eyes turn to him.

"Hey little brother, you're awake," Dean exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting Sam's knee.

"D-Dean?" Sam whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Sammy! You talked! Hey...what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? What's wrong Sammy?" Dean cried as tears spilled from Sam's tired eyes.

Sam's eyes turned to John then back to Dean. He smiled softly and Dean knew what the tears meant.

"Yeah kiddo, we're all here. We're together again little brother, just as it should be."

"Why...I'm...Isaral s-said..." Sam choked out, his dry, sore and unused throat straining to make the words.

"Uh...yeah...Isaral said you would die, right?" Dean asked wearily.

Sam nodded, deciding talking wasn't such a good idea at the moment.

"Well...you...you did die Sam," Dean said softly, his own eyes brimming with tears.

Sam's eyes widened as he stared at Dean. He turned his attention to John as if asking for confirmation. John squeezed his hand and smiled warily.

"From what they told me, you were dead when they got to you after you destroyed the demon army. And until the following morning, you remained dead Sam," John said with a slight shudder.

Sam turned back to Dean. "Dean?"

"Isaral said you were being rewarded for your sacrifice. You were resurrected. You were given back to us Sammy," Dean said lovingly as he gazed into Sam's shocked eyes.

Dean watched a myriad of emotions play across Sam's face. He could also see the exhaustion that his baby brother was dealing with pull his eyelids to half mast and Sam desperately trying to stay awake.

"Don't fight the sleep Sammy. You need your rest," Dean instructed lightly. "Maggie will be in to check on you in a couple of hours, then maybe we can try and get some food in you. You're skin and bones kiddo."

Sam nodded sleepily and gave up trying to fight the pull of sleep and was almost instantly off in the land of nod, his fingers still wrapped around John's warm hand.

John and Dean glanced briefly at each other before both settled in next to Sam's bed. They watched the young man sleep, his brow furrowing as if in pain occasionally but nothing like before. For the most part he slept peacefully, and both father and older brother thanked the God that they now believed in for bringing him home to them.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There you go. One chapter to go. I will post that chapter along with a description of the next story I will be posting. Take care.**

**Cindy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well guys, this is it. The end to another story. You all have made it such a wonderful experience! I thank each and every one of you! I hope the ending lives up to the rest of the story. Love to you all!**

**Cindy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Three Weeks Later_

John and Dean walked on either side of a still slightly shaky Sam as they led him to the waiting Impala. They had the backseat prepared with blankets and pillows so that Sam could rest on the long trip to Bobby's house. It had been decided that all of the remaining hunters would go their separate ways now that the demon army had been defeated.

A few hunters had stayed behind, not wanting to leave until the Winchesters were ready to move. Tara Stanton and Joel Masters had taken off the day before, deciding to team up for a poltergeist job in Charlotte, North Carolina. Maggie Denton and the Troy brothers, Jakota and Bryan, were the last ones remaining besides the Winchesters and Bobby and they stood by the Impala waiting for the Winchesters and the older hunter to approach. Maggie was the first to approach the group as they neared the car.

"You boys take care now," she said. "And you guys watch over this one," she instructed, indicating Sam with a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Maggie, Sam's gonna be sick of all the mother hen's he'll have hanging over him," John said as he embraced the doctor. "Thanks for taking care of my boys."

Maggie nodded then hugged Dean and Bobby before stepping back and allowing the Troy brothers to say their goodbyes.

Jakota stepped forward and shook Sam's outstretched hand. "Take care Sam. It was an honor fighting beside you. Hopefully our paths will cross again," he said, admiration showing in his eyes. He shook the other men's hands, saying goodbye to each.

Next it was Bryan's turn to say his goodbyes. "Dean, now that you're getting out of this place, I hope you'll leave some of the ladies for the rest of us," he said as he shook Dean's hand.

"Ha! We'll have to see about that!" Dean quipped, clapping the younger hunter on the shoulder.

Bryan gave Bobby a quick hug as he said lightly, "Keep 'em safe old man."

"You know it kid," Bobby said in reply.

Bryan shook John's hand, saying it was an honor to have met him, before coming to Sam who by this time was leaning tiredly against the side of the Impala.

"Hey Sam, how ya holding up?" he questioned with concern, gazing at Sam's tired face.

"I'm good Bryan. Just a little tired," Sam replied, flashing a bright dimpled smile for his friend.

"I'm gonna miss you. You stay safe Sam, I mean it," Bryan said seriously before pulling Sam into a tight embrace, patting him firmly on the back.

"I will Bryan, you stay safe too. And keep that brother of yours out of trouble," Sam replied, returning the hug with vigor.

Bryan pulled away as he replied that he definitely would have his hands full with that. Everyone in the group laughed heartily, except Sam who merely smiled brightly as he once again leaned heavily against the car.

"Okay, well we better get a move on," John announced, eyeing his youngest son with concern. "You okay Sam?"

Sam glanced at his dad and smiled. "I'm fine Dad, just a little tired is all," he replied honestly.

"Well, let's get you settled then," John said.

Dean opened the back passenger door and helped Sam slide onto the seat. "You wanna lay down Sam?" he inquired.

"No, not now. I'm fine," Sam replied, grateful to be off his feet.

Dean nodded then ran around the car and climbed in on the other side of the seat from Sam. John slid in behind the wheel and Bobby took shotgun. The four men waved as they pulled away from the doctor and brothers, Sam turning to watch them as they became smaller and smaller as more distance was put between the two groups.

John glanced at Sam over the seat, a small smile playing over his lips. Sam felt eyes on him and turned his attention from the passing scenery to his father, immediately picking up on something in John's eyes.

"Dad? What's going on?" he asked reluctantly.

"Uh...well...Dean and I had a little discussion and...uh...we thought that you might want to go back to college now that Azazel is gone," John stammered, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Sam's eyes widened and looked from John to Dean, who had a slight grin on his face, but something else in his eyes. Something that Sam thought could be fear. Sam said nothing for a few moments as he contemplated their offer, then his soft voice cut through the silence.

"You know, I always figured that would be the first thing I'd want to do if we ever reached this point, but..." Sam said, his voice fading off as he looked down to his lap.

"But?" Dean coaxed, John listening with bated breath from the front seat.

"But...I don't think that's where I belong now. Don't think I ever really did," Sam replied, his eyes continuing their stare at his lap.

"So, what are you saying Sammy?" Dean asked tentatively.

"I'm saying that maybe I might want to...I want to keep hunting with you guys. That is if you want me to," Sam said softly.

Dean's smile broadened as he reached across the seat and gently grasped the nape of Sam's neck. "We want what you want Sammy," he said happily, catching John's bright eyes in the rearview mirror.

Bobby smiled inwardly, knowing that everything was finally as it should be. The Winchesters, his family, were together again and would soon be back to doing what they did better than anybody; hunting evil and saving lives.

Sam leaned his tired head back against the seat back, closing his eyes as a smile of content curled the corners of his mouth. A soft touch to his cheek had him opening his eyes again and in the instant he opened them he swore he caught a glimpse of his mother's beautiful face smiling warmly at him, before it vanished and he looked around in confusion. He reached his fingers up to where he had felt the touch on his cheek and smiled softly. He leaned back again, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Mom," he whispered softly as he drifted off to a much needed sleep, knowing his family was there to watch over him as always.

**The End**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That's it! I have been asked about a sequel and up to this point, I do not have a sequel written, or planned. I do have another story waiting in the wings that I will begin posting in the next couple of days. Please let me know what you think of this final chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and for all of the truly wonderful comments! Following is a brief description of the next story coming up. I hope you will all come back and read that one.**

**Cindy.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Lost Son**

**Previously posted on . Nominated/finalist for favorite Flashback fanfiction for 2008. Story is complete and longer than any of my previous stories.**

**Now, I know a lot of people don't care for stories that include an extra sibling. I am one of those usually. The reason I don't like sibling stories is because all of the ones I have started on have the extra sibling as the focus of the story and the brothers we all love are more secondary. My story has an older brother, meaning Dean is the middle son. However, Daniel does not stand out above Dean and Sam. Many of the readers from the other site who indicated they didn't like extra sibling stories said that they loved my story and Daniel and that it wasn't like other sibling stories. I hope you will all give the story a chance even if you may not like extra siblings. Here is a brief summary.**

**Sam is 16 and has just been asked out by the girl of his dreams. When he finds out that he won't be able to go because John is insisting he accompany the family on a hunt, an argument breaks out that leaves very harsh words spoken by John and Dean, and Sam takes to heart what they say and leaves. What obstacles does the youngest hunter encounter and will his family find him before all is lost? **

**The story contains dark subject matter and will be rated T. The rating is for the subject matter, extreme violence against a minor, and language. I have enough chapters transferred to Word documents to get the story started, but I am going to take a few days off before I start posting.**

**Cindy.**


End file.
